Snowbaz: Delia is a Vampire (and Loves Her Girl Padme)
by Simone X
Summary: Turns out I wasn't done with the story... chapter added.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Bad Decisions

**Delia:**

The first thing to know about me is that I'm a walking disaster who makes problems for herself.

My older brother Baz is well known in our world. He was the first vampire of the family, and not by choice- he was bitten as a kid during the attack that killed his mother, who was headmistress of Watford, at the time. She died but he was saved, and the family hid his vampirism and taught him socially acceptable practices like not hurting humans and preying on small animals (not pets). They raised him with manners and kept him in magical society, and when our father remarried and our mother had us, he was a normal brother. Maybe he didn't play with his little sisters as often as we'd like, but he was ten+ years older so even that wasn't odd.

I looked up to him. He was good at things, attractive, and charming. Maybe because I admired him so much, I didn't see the harm in joining him… in becoming a vampire myself. I knew it would give me additional powers, and being a vampire hadn't stopped Baz from finishing school (he was valedictorian, in fact), finding love, making his way in the world, travelling… I'm sure in retrospect my parents wish they'd have anticipated the effect his success would have on me, and emphasized the down side of being a vampire more.

For I was a gutsy little risk-taker… always playing with fire. Literally. Our family's specialty is fire magic, and as a child I would rub my hands together till I kindled a lick of flame. I would grow that flame until it was palm-sized and toss it up, like a ball. It would levitate around the room and I would experiment: What melts? What turns a different color? What smells funny when it's burned? Getting into trouble for it a few times just taught me to be sneaky. I never stopped doing it.

Which was all harmless fluff, really, till I turned fifteen. By then Simon and Baz were together and gone, living in New York City. Baz used family money to buy a building in Greenwich Village. He and Simon live in the flat upstairs and run a shop below... a magic shop. Simon writes on the side and Baz does occasional interior decorating jobs for friends, but mostly they work together in the shop. They travel to far-off places a few times a year to buy inventory for the store.

But anyway, I was starting to tell you: something happened when I turned fifteen. It was bad.

I was like a lot of people my age… kind of angsty, awkward, always locked up in my room drawing pictures or reading books or casting spells.

More on a whim, then anything, I found my way to London: just took the car and what money I had and set out. I knew Baz would never consent to turning me into a vampire himself, but there were others who might… in particular, there was one I intended to ask. I'd heard my parents talk about him and knew he was of questionable morals and willing to cross lines.

Nicodemus.

I am amazed, looking back, how little time and thought I put into pursuing the whole vampire venture. I didn't consider all the ways my life would change or what I would lose. I didn't reflect on how it would hurt others, including my parents and Baz. My mind was occupied with daydreams of glory, power, and notoriety. I could have a longer life. My senses and reflexes would sharpen and I would have a new athleticism… I would be able to hunt and blend in with night creatures. It was rebellion—my ideas about being a vampire were romantic and immature.

It was with these thoughts in my head that I found Nicodemus, and persuaded him to turn me into a vampire. I gave him money and let him pet and paw at me a little, which was disgusting, but he followed through with a bite and the desired transformation took hold.

Ironically, and as a secondary afterthought, he gave me my first taste of magical green absinthe that night.

I say "ironically" because the absinthe didn't seem important at the time but it became even more destructive to my life than vampirism. It agreed with me and I enjoyed it… a great deal. It dulled the edges of what I had done, on that night and on many other nights, and it made me twinkle with a kind of mischievous energy. Over time and with continued use, I became more fearless and diabolical. My personality changed… where I had been reclusive before I became outgoing and socially adventurous.

By the time my parents found me and brought me home, I was a committed drinker of absinthe and had learned to do the "again" spell over a bottle; magic could squeeze out twenty good refills for me. I didn't waste a drop.

But of course there was a catch. The green potion started to rot me from the inside. I wasted days and nights in a drunken stupor. I was cruel and careless. I forgot to do things I was supposed to do and I forgot things I had said. I betrayed relationships. I got involved with people I shouldn't have and lost a succession of friends. I caused my parents much grief. They were always getting me out trouble, and I would reward them by stealing trinkets from around the house to sell for more absinthe. One time I accidentally sold a horcrux that had been in my mother's family for generations.

My parents got sick of it, eventually, and took me to treatment.

The addiction led to four different stints in rehab, and I missed a lot of school. It actually took me two years longer than others my age to graduate from Watford. But I'm clean now and because my family is who it is, I still have a chance at college. I've been clean (well, as "clean" as a vampire can be) for only two months, but I know I'm never going back to that life. For what it's worth, I really mean it: I'm done drinking the absinthe.

Before I entered rehab for the _first_ time, when he first learned I'd turned into a vampire, Baz flew back to see me. He arrived like the wrath of God, eyes flashing and cold, spitting out quiet words. Very like our father, really. He had suffered over his own vampirism after it was forced upon him; my seeking it out willingly was like making light of everything he had gone through. It was a painful slap in the face to him. He was also convinced that it would be the end of me, because he didn't see me as having the necessary self-discipline to get through my vampirism decently. He was very afraid I was going to become one of those vampires who murder humans.

He was relieved to find that I hadn't violated that taboo yet, nor was I inclined to. I was a selfish idiot, yes, but I wasn't really cruel. Baz told me that there would be moments when it would be hard to refrain, but if I could just power through it and resist, the effort would be worth it. It was a moral line in the sand, and crossing that line would cut me off from friends and family in the magical world. I would be struck from the book, like Nicodemus. If I kept the hunting to animals, what I had done could be forgiven as a youthful transgression.

That day I promised him I would never take unwilling human blood. I apologized for being so impulsive, and causing him and the family pain. I told him not to give up on me… I would do better.

But me being me, I had to push boundaries. I kept my word but I also played with a sort of loophole I'd found in the words "unwilling human blood."

My focus was on the word "_Unwilling". _ I determined to find myself _willing_ human blood to drink. If a human drains some of their own blood, puts it in a chalice, and offers it to me, who am I to say no? Where is the evil in that?

The opportunity arises because normals don't think vampires are real, though some of them like to play at being vampires. They dress in black and have a sort of blood-letting / blood-drinking fetish among themselves. All the big cities have clubs devoted to this sort of practice. It's just a matter of me finding those places and approaching someone at the bar. So, unlike Baz, I've actually tasted human blood, and I wish I could tell him it's MUCH better than rat blood. But though I haven't been struck by lightning, cast out of society, or technically violated my promise to Baz, I am not confident enough about the appropriateness of what I've done to bring it up as a topic of conversation with anyone.

As far as I know the fondness for human blood is my secret.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Padme

**Padme:**

My friend and future roommate Delia is a psychological mess.

My parents think it all started the day the insidious humdrum drained power from their house, when the dead spot in the Wavering Woods was widened and Delia and her sisters were caught unawares, left drained and gasping for air. Their parents were able to get them out after about half an hour, but that's a long time to suffer in fear and teeter on the verge of death.

The younger girls got better, but Delia remained affected.

She took to her room and stopped speaking to other people. She practiced fire magic without supervision and nearly burned their new house down at least twice. She said vile, hateful things to her parents and wore nothing but black, including black kohl around her eyes.

Her eyes are like Baz's and all the Pitch children's… light gray with dark pupils, rimmed with black. Her hair is dark and wavy with some ringlets, and it cascades all the way down her back. She wears it up sometimes, down at others… it's probably her best feature. Her skin is very pale and when she was on the absinthe her pallor was downright gray. She tends to have bags under her eyes, so they have a haunted, soulful look. She's average height but thin like a wraith, and ever since she went and turned herself into a vampire she slinks around in shadows like a panther.

I know she's had bad things happen to her… I know Nicodemus was a pig. And once she starts drinking the green absinthe she can't stop. She'll drink it till she's all slurry and falls down and hits her head. She'll drink it till everybody's disgusted and leaves her to herself… till she passes out into oblivion. Then she'll wake up and start drinking all over again to get rid of the headache and forget whatever stupid things she did that she still remembers. But she's had so many spells said over her in rehab these past few years, I think something finally took hold. It's been a few months since she's had anything and the people who care about her family are cautiously optimistic.

Without drinking she's more somber, but she's also predictable and less disturbing. I can stand to be around her… I like her, even.

Like Baz, she has a kind of snarky, subtle humor. There's something real- "true" about her, even. I don't know how I can say that, with her history of lying. But the lying happened when she was struggling with addiction. She's pretty honest—blunt, even, in her natural state.

I think sometimes the most perceptive people—the ones who see and feel reality the most—are the ones with the most trouble in life. And that would be Delia.

It would be hard to imagine two people more different than her and I. I doubt our paths would have crossed at all if it wasn't for the connection with Penny. Penny's my older sister and has long been good friends with Delia's brother Baz. So we've seen a lot of the Pitch family over the years. Our mothers have gotten pretty close.

My parents have always stressed a good work ethic and the importance of studying, so I would describe myself as a serious student. I'm in different clubs and organizations at school (though not sports), so my organizational skills are pretty good. I spend most of my free time reading. I also write in a journal and illustrate it with little pictures. Most of my friends are similarly quiet and conditioned to do their parents proud.

Delia's a big contrast to that. She graduated with me but is two years older. She is not particularly responsible or polite with grown-ups. She does things her own way and doesn't seem to care what other people think of her. It's kind of amazing I ever agreed to be her roommate at Brynnwitch University this fall.

My mom's the one who originally suggested the idea. She trusts me to be responsible and she thinks I'll be a good influence on Delia. Delia seems pretty committed to the idea of not drinking anymore, so she deserves a chance. And I like her. She's done dumb things, but is overall a good person (deep DEEP down. I think)… kind of like a broken doll that needs mending.

And I'm ready to take some chances in life. Get on my broom and fly, as they say in the magical world.

**Delia:**

Pretty odd, this plan for me and Padme to live together.

I don't think anyone would argue if I called her a good girl… I seriously can't think of a wrong thing she's done.

You would think that someone like me would find someone like her incredibly boring, but I don't. I'm older and have been through hell and back… whereas she's someone with a very narrow range of experiences. Her parents have watched over her carefully and limited her exposure to the dark side of life. That said, when we're together (and we've been together a lot this past year), I often find myself studying her.

She's so pretty, it just makes sense to look at her. Her skin is a beautiful caramel color and her hair is black and shiny. She has big soft, dark eyes, and her body is comfortably curvaceous. Her face is usually serious, but when she laughs it lights up and is genuine and real. I like the way she knits her eyebrows together when she's thinking, her nerdy enthusiasm for writing down notes and observations, and the way her hair falls like a veil when she lays on her bed (head propped up on one arm, reading a book).

I like how calm she is. Maybe with all my internal chaos, I appreciate people with this quality. I find it very reassuring… I wouldn't want to be around a bunch of people as wild and unpredictable as I've been over the years. And she is so very good at tolerating me… it would be hard to find something I do that phases her. She has seen it all. She regards my theatrics and moods with polite interest but proceeds to act as she normally would.

I admire how she keeps herself out of the fray. I have had lots of casual, semi-sexual (and sexual) contact with guys, particularly while drinking. But Padme (who, in all fairness, is two years younger than me) hasn't wasted her time with all that. Other than dutifully going on a few dates that her mother's suggested, she hasn't had a boyfriend- and I doubt she's let any of them touch her. She hasn't smoked, or drank, or asked a dirty old man to turn her into a vampire in all her seventeen years. She brushes her teeth three times a day and she flosses. She makes a point of doing sit-ups and other little exercises in the morning and eats things that are nutritious.

She writes the most adorable little jokes and observations in her journal. She spells it shut but the spell is easy as pie to pick and I've had several good long looks at what's inside. She wonders about things like what she wants to do with her life, whether or not she'll ever find true love, and how to tell her mother "no." She draws pictures of birds and butterflies and trees and girls with long hair that sometimes look like me.

Sometimes she worries about me on the pages. What did I do last night, am I coming back to school, will I ever get my shit together. Stuff like that.

I know I'm done drinking when I look at her and think about this plan to live together in our first year of college that her mother has miraculously agreed to. I am not going to spoil it by being sloppy and drunk. It's a real opportunity.

I like Padme… a lot. I wonder, if we're alone together more, if she could maybe come to like me, that way. Because when I say "like"… I mean _like_. As in I've fantasized about kissing her. If that sounds like a joke or tragedy, I agree: it is. Classic one-sided, going nowhere, never going to be spoken out loud teenage infatuation. Besides the mismatch factor of someone like me (who's "been around" and messed up so frequently) aspiring after someone like _her_ who hasn't made mistakes and in fact has a history of choosing wisely… she has never given me any indication that she's not 100% straight. The one time I know of that a gay opportunity came up for her, she avoided it without hesitation. A pixie girl came up to her at lunch and asked her to a dance last year. Padme never even considered it. She just shook her head no and explained she already had a date. She was worried about the girl's feelings after, but it didn't seem to lead to any soul-searching.

So while it may _look_ like a good decision on my part, living with a well-behaved girl like Padme, it's probably as reckless and stupid of a thing as I've ever done. I guess I'm just a sucker for suffering and making things hard for myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: An Alliance Forms: The Scene is Set

**Delia: **

The first time I really noticed Padme was when we were kids. My parents had asked Penelope to babysit, and she brought Padme along. Baz was old enough to watch us, but I think my parents never expected him to babysit because he might need to go out and hunt.

My sisters ensnared Padme and Penelope in a board game right away. I was feeling anti-social, as usual, so stayed upstairs in my room. I was doing my alone-time thing, playing with a fireball, when I heard a cautious little tap on the door.

"What?"

"May I come in?" It was Padme.

"Sure."

She entered my room and her eyes got kind of wide when she saw what I was doing with the fireball. She closed the door behind her.

"What are you doing?"

"Cleaning my room," I said. Now I was showing off. "I don't need that paper on my desk." And I levitated the ball over to my desk and let it kindle the edge of a piece of paper that was hanging slightly off the corner.

"Does your mom let you do this?"

"Not exactly. But as long as nothing big catches fire, she won't even know."

"You're weird."

I flash my teeth at her, "Yes, yes I am."

I wasn't a vampire yet, but I _was_ a weird kid, and kind of proud of it.

"How about I get that cobweb up there in the corner?" I offered.

I started levitating the ball up to one of the ceiling corners. Padme cried, "No, don't!"

I paused, surprised.

"Why not?"

"Because the spider could still be there. You might kill the spider."

"And that would bother you?"

"Of course. That should bother you, too."

I looked at her. Was she serious? She was. She was definitely concerned for the random spider hanging in my room.

On the one hand it would be kind of funny to make her squirm; to do it anyway. But on the other hand…

I let the fireball extinguish into ashes and drop harmlessly onto the floor.

"Okay, Padme."

**Padme:**

In my junior year at Watford I went to the library one night. I carried my books downstairs a floor to find a quiet place to study.

The first room I came to was quiet and appeared empty from the outside. But when I entered, there were about ten people in there, including Delia. They had spelled the room so it would appear unoccupied from the outside.

They were having a party.

There was music playing and a keg of beer in the corner. Delia was sitting on the floor next to an older boy. I didn't recognize him from the school. I wondered if he'd been snuck in. There was a large glass bottle of absinthe by her and she was drinking it out of a red cup.

"Uh oh… busted," she said, when she saw me.

My face got red and I backed out of the room. Before I left I saw her reach over and give the boy next to her a long, lingering kiss.

I shut the door quickly and went home. I don't think I was able to study that night.

**Delia:**

The first time I fantasized about Padme was that night she walked into the party in the library basement.

She opened the door and kind of jumped. She was not expecting people inside, and she locked eyes with me almost immediately. I felt this irrepressible urge to grab her hand and include her, but of course she would never stay… she was already backing out of the room.

I kissed the boy next to me, instead. And I pretended it was her. I kissed him slow and carefully, and he was kind of dazed by it (but cooperative). He could taste the drink in my mouth. He stuck to my side the rest of the night, and I'm sure he was very confused when I didn't leave with him and in fact acted like I didn't recognize him next time I saw him.

Something about the look in Padme's eyes when she left stuck with me. It felt hot.

A few weeks later there was a foggy Saturday morning when I woke up in the White Chapel. I had spent the night out there with a boy, a different boy, and he was still passed out on the floor. I spelled myself _**"presentable"**_ and slowly, tenderly walked down the spiral staircase. I was hung over and did not feel well.

I was startled to find there was someone else in the white chapel a floor below us: Padme. She was sitting by an open window and drawing the scene below. She looked up at me, surprised.

"Hello? I didn't realize anyone else was here," she said.

"Me neither. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just felt like drawing."

I walked over and looked at her picture. "That's pretty good."

"Thanks."

"What are you doing here?"

"I spent the night," I said, and started to go. "Hey," I said, awkwardly. "Just so you know. There's a guy upstairs. He might come down later; I don't want him to startle you."

"Oh," she got up. "Well, I'm about done here, anyway. Thanks for the warning."

We walked down the stairs together and went our separate ways.

She must think I'm a royal slut.

**Padme:**

One time at Watford I was actually sitting by Delia and some other girls, for lunch. She didn't usually sit with us but that day she did, for some reason. I think maybe we had just worked together on a project in science class, or something, so it wasn't particularly odd.

A pixie girl, Cleo, walked over. Two patches of bright pink blush and the way her eyebrows were painted up at the ends probably made her look even more nervous than she was. "Hi, Padme."

"Hi," I replied, a little confused. I don't think we'd ever spoken before.

She twisted a piece of her long spiky brown hair… some of it hung down in tiny braids. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance next weekend. With me."

"Oh," I answered, nervously. "Oh." Unfortunately I think I kind of laughed. "Actually, no—sorry—but I already told Daken I would go with him."

"Oh, well, that's fine. Just thought I'd ask," she tittered, lightly. "If you ever want to do something together, let me know. I'll be up for it." She _winked_ at me.

"Okay." And she left. I finally dropped down the fork I was just about to put in my mouth.

"I think you were just asked out on a date," one of the other girls said.

"Definitely," someone else said, laughing. "She's kind of cute."

"Well, what do you think of that, Padme?" Delia asked.

"I think it's weird. I think I didn't expect that. But did I say no too fast? Do you think I hurt her feelings?"

"No, but if you don't start flirting with her she's probably not going to ask you again."

I know my face flushed. I looked down. I could feel Delia watching me closely.

"Are you insulted?"

"No… just not interested."

I made a point of seeking the pixie girl out myself, later. I pressed her up against a locker in a dark corner under the stairwell. I looked into her eyes and she looked back, scared. I brought my hand up behind her neck and pulled her face into my face. She was so bewildered she didn't pull away. I gave her one of my long slow kisses, and when I started to walk away she grabbed my hand and pulled me back into the corner. We met up later that night and had a very interesting one-time sexual encounter, in which I learned that pixies sparkle when they're aroused.

She flushes every time she sees me but there have been no repeats and I'm sure she doesn't know what to make of the encounter. I don't think we exchanged one actual word.

**Padme:**

By the end of my senior year I knew I'd be going to Brynnwitch University. I came home for a weekend from Watford and my mother talked to me.

"Have you thought about who you'd like to stay with in the dorms? Do you want to be matched up with a roommate in the lottery or do you have a specific friend in mind?"

"The only person I know for sure who's going to Brynnwitch is Delia Pitch."

"Hmm. I could talk to her mother. I think she's over all the big trouble with her drinking. What would you think about living with her the first year?"

I was surprised my mother would even consider it. "I wouldn't mind. But I'm pretty sure she will have different ideas."

"Me and her mother will put our heads together."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Moving Into the Dorm

**Padme:**

Our parents took care of the paperwork, and when the time came they drove us to the airport. We got on a plane by ourselves and flew across the ocean, to America. Delia let me sit by the window and I took pictures of the clouds and ground below. I was mildly panicked when we were over the ocean, and the trip took forever because we were flying with the normals, but we landed safely in San Francisco.

Simon, Baz, and Penny met us at the airport. It was SO good to see them; I gave Penny a long hug. "I can't believe my little sister is starting college-! Christ… are you taller than me?" She looked me over and her eyes were gleaming. Then she turned to Delia, "How's trouble?"

I threw Delia an apologetic glance but she was un-phased. "Spectacular." She had just extracted herself from a big Simon-hug and had turned to face her brother. "You didn't need to come all the way over here to meet us. We're big girls."

"Of course, you are… but I insist," Baz said quietly, charmingly to Delia.

Simon and Baz have been together ten years. They got married about five years ago, when gay marriage became more of a thing. Being a vampire, Baz hasn't aged a bit… he's still as posh and good-looking as ever. Simon's changed, of course, but if anything he's gotten even more hunky… in fact he's now a couple of inches taller than Baz (how sweet that he hadn't finished growing yet, when they first got together-!). He let his hair grow out to shoulder length (because Baz loves to play with it) and his face has all the right planes and angles. His blue eyes sparkle with health and happiness. As always, his wings and tail are spelled invisible for travel among the normals, but you can tell he uses his wings a lot because his shoulder, upper body, and even thighs look powerful. "Flying uses all kinds of muscles you never think you'd use… best work out a guy could get," he told me once.

Certainly Baz and Simon are my idea of the perfect couple. I know they've had their troubles… Simon was kind of depressed the first couple of years after he lost his magic. But he took up meditation and writing and became a devoted night flyer during the times Baz is off hunting. Their relationship is a great solace to them both and they always have a new project going on. These days it's the shop. They make a point of going to exotic places on their buying trips. This year they spent three weeks in the middle east.

We stop at a restaurant in the airport and I notice Baz sips his cup of tea but really doesn't eat anything. Delia notices, too, because she DOES make a point of eating in front of everybody, licking her lips and picking at her fangs with a toothpick afterwards. She can be so provoking. Baz pointedly ignores her little display but a normal lady at the next table gasps and drops her silverware. She no doubt caught a glimpse of Delia's fangs.

They take us to the dorm we'll be staying in and help us get checked in. There isn't much to carry up because we have our belongings spelled into expandable bags—the type that feels almost empty when you carry it. We stand inside the mostly empty dorm room with the three of them while they look around and reminisce about their college days.

I can tell they're reluctant to go but we are actually eager for them to leave. I for one want to get our room in order and have a look around campus. I want to stop by the book store and make sure I can locate the buildings where I have my first classes tomorrow.

Penny reminds me to study hard and stay out of trouble (and that _is_ my plan). She looks like she's about to say the same thing to Delia but then decides against it. Simon can't resist telling a few more "when he and Baz were roommates" stories, and we laugh at the idea of those two avoiding each other. Baz corrects the record on a few points but mostly he just lets Simon go on and remember things his way. I have the feeling that there are quite a few stories about the two of them that they leave untold.

I can't help but be curious over when the sexual part of their relationship began (though of course I don't ask). Did they become involved "that way" while still in the dorm-?

I feel my face flush at the idea of that, and Delia looks at me curiously.

**Delia:**

Finally-! We have the room to ourselves. The first thing I do is spell it larger… there's no need for us to live in a cubicle. I make sure Padme's by the window so my half of the room is as dark as possible.

We pop open our bags and its fun how many things we pull out. Lamps, electronics, books, clothes, a futon… I have no idea where to put the furniture so I start with my clothes. It's funny to hang things and see our closets begin to fill up… me, with all of my black and gray clothes and boots, and her with all of these on-trend ordinary affluent teenager clothes (which she arranges carefully by color).

It's like a textbook illustration of "signs your roommate is not like you…".

There's a tap at our door. I'm closer, so I open it. I look blankly at the pretty blonde-haired girl smiling at me from the hallway.

"Hi! I'm Lindsey Langtry, your neighbor down the hall."

There was an expectant pause which I was probably supposed to fill with a similar greeting. When Padme noticed that was not going to be coming from me, she stepped up and did it, "Hi, I'm Padme Bunce and this is Delia Pitch. How nice of you to stop by."

"You're both from Watford in England, right?"

"Yes."

"Cool! I just wanted to say hello… I'm making the rounds up and down the hall, introducing myself. I'm part of the Brynnwitch East Coven. We like to invite new students to dinner at Woodman's their first night. Woodman's is the big dining hall at the top of the hill. If you can make it, join us at 6. There'll be a big group of us there, just having a get-to-know-you meal."

"Well, how fun," she said, looking at me before deciding for both of us, "Sounds great. We'll see you then."

"Perfect! Until later, ladies."

She shut the door.

"Oh, good lord, what have you gotten us into?" I sigh.

"It'll be fun. We have to eat sometime, right?"

"Yeah, but with a bunch of preppy valley girl witches? I wanted to walk around campus a little, first."

"Well, me too! But there'll be plenty of time for both. Let's hurry up and unpack and we'll have a good hour to walk around and check the lay out."

I have my stuff unpacked and arranged in about an hour. I notice Padme glancing at some of what I've brought with a little dismay… too gothic for her, perhaps? She purses her lips together and keeps whatever reactions she may have to herself, which seems wise but also kind of amuses me.

Our first class is actually one we have together. Tomorrow morning at 10 we have Introduction to Magical Literature in Willoughby Hall. I know it's taught by an old acquaintance of our family—Professor Agatha Wellbelove. She actually dated Simon for three years at Watford, before he and Baz were together. We find Willoughby Hall and note how it takes us a good fifteen minutes to get there. We find a few other key buildings like the library and the student union. Then, before we know it, it's time to find the dining hall and meet "Lindsey".

Sigh.

We meet Lindsey and the other girls at Woodman's. They are just as banal and uninteresting as I feared. Despite the stated goal of welcoming everyone new to the group for a meal, I notice there are quite a few students not included in their little clique. Everyone who is remotely unusual-looking or socially awkward, for example. Lindsey is definitely the leader of the bunch and I suppose we are meant to feel flattered that she gives us so much attention, but her interest feels false and I'm left with the impression that she wants something from us. I don't say much but I do keep my fangs to myself while eating (I expect Padme's grateful for that).

Once we can get away and escape to our room, Padme and I change into comfy clothes. She undresses in the bathroom and I take a few things off so that I'm sitting on my bed in a loose black satin tank and drawers when she comes out. I have my glasses on and I have just cracked open a book.

She's wearing a t-shirt and flannel pajama pants. "I didn't know you wore glasses."

"Just for reading."

"Huh. So I can tell you didn't think much of Lindsey and the others."

"Nope. You are correct."

"It doesn't hurt us to be sociable with other girls from our wing."

"I know you think that. That's why I went."

She sighed happily. "Can you believe we're here-? And tomorrow we start class? Omigod… I'm so excited, but _nervous_. I wonder what the year will be like."

"I don't know, but you better write about it in your little book."

Later that night, when she's sleeping, I pull on some leggings and throw a black cloak over my shoulders. I step out into the hallway to do a little hunting. As I walk down the hall, I hear voices coming from one of the rooms.

"So what do you think of them?"

"Padme should be easy, but I'm not sure about the other one."

"She's the important one. Remember what Agatha said."

Huh. I find myself wondering if the "Agatha" referred to here is our literature teacher. But of course there must be other Agathas around, so I dismiss that idea.

Are they referring to me as the "important one"? If so, what do they have up their tacky little sleeves?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Professor Wellbelove

**Padme:**

The next morning Delia and I walked down the hill for our first class together. Between classes the sidewalks were alive with students walking in all directions toward the different buildings. So many interesting new faces, and some with VERY different clothes and hairstyles. We didn't see anyone we knew, and there was a bit of culture shock (at least for me) hearing the different accents and seeing cars drive down the other side of roads… that sort of thing. I was glad I had Delia by my side for this first class.

We made it to Willoughby Hall. Our Literature Class was a 100 level, so it was in a big auditorium-type room and there were well over a hundred students in there. The room hummed with activity as people found a seat, rummaged through their backpacks, and chatted with each other. Delia had us sit toward the back.

At ten sharp an older, well-dressed woman entered the room. Everyone hushed expectantly as she walked regally to the podium in front. This must be Professor Wellbelove. She was a commanding presence with long silver hair that fell down her back and a classically beautiful face. She had a long loose skirt, high-heeled boots, and a shimmering purple tunic. She only looked older at first because of the color of her hair and the sophistication. But really she couldn't have been much more than thirty.

When she reached the podium in front she pivoted toward us and her skirt swept round with a dramatic flourish. "Welcome to the History of Magical Literature. Over the next ten weeks we will read some of the greatest spellwork ever written, and we will study it from a multitude of angles. We will learn about perspective, intent, and potential. 40% of your final grade will be based on original spellwork you learn to do through magical interpretation of the literary masterpieces. It's a huge project but I will help you prepare."

Even though we couldn't see a microphone, her voice was well-amplified and powerful. She was exciting to listen to, and my first thought was "I'm going to love this class!" I glanced at Delia and saw she was looking down, doodling in the margin of her notebook already. She stifled a little yawn.

"But first, we shall do the roll!"

She put on a pair of wire spectacles and unfurled a long roll of parchment paper. I kept expecting her to start calling off names, but she didn't… instead I would see her look down at the roll of paper and then look up at the matching student (apparently). One by one each student kind of jerked to attention. After awhile she must have gotten to the B's because I heard, clearly heard _inside my head_, her authoritative voice call out "Padme Bunce". I was looking at her when she said it and her lips were not moving.

**Delia:**

I'm far enough down the alphabet to have had time to catch on to what our teacher was doing with the roll call… a parlor trick. A little mental telepathy to freak the new students out and put us all on our toes. I wondered if she was going to be this dramatic all the time or if this was just to catch our interest on the first day.

When she got to me, I heard her voice inside my head say: "Cordelia Pitch." I wasn't sure what everyone else had been doing, but I responded right back: "Here," I said. She raised her eyebrows a little. "Oh, very good. No one else has been able to respond to me yet. You've done this before?"

"No, but it seems self-evident, how to reply. Is this something we'll be working on in class?"

"Perhaps."

Then she looked away and was on to the next person.

**Padme:**

At the end of class, as everyone gathered their books and papers together, I was about to suggest to Delia that we go introduce ourselves to the professor… until I noticed that Agatha was already gone. When and how did she leave?

"Wasn't that something?" I gushed to Delia. I had about six pages of notes. She was _riveting_. Delia, on the other hand, had a page full of doodles, including a dragon that took up about ¾ of the page.

"It was something, alright," Delia replied. "Look, I did a portrait of the teacher." She gestured to the dragon she had drawn.

"I think I'm going to love this class," I said. "I just wish we'd had a chance to introduce ourselves. She'd remember Penny and Baz, for sure."

"I can't believe we have to read a whole book before the next class."

"It's only Alice in Wonderland. That'll be fun. Should we get something to eat? My next class isn't till 1 pm. How about yours?"

"Mine isn't until 2. So yeah, we could get something."

We walked over to the student union and found some Mexican food. I suggested we eat it out in the commons area, since it was such a nice day and we could people-watch. We found a large flat rock under a big tree on the lawn and sat there.

"What'd you think when she called your name in your head? Wasn't that amazing?" I asked.

"I found it rather invasive and presumptuous."

"Well, you'll appreciate it when she teaches you how to do it yourself," I remind her.

"I can already can do it myself."

"Shut up. No you can't."

Delia looks at me with a diabolical smile. "Yes, I _can_." Her voice is in my head.

"No way-!" I say out loud.

"Should I tell you what you're thinking?" Again, her lips are not moving.

"Umm… okay. Let me think of something first." I say out loud. I close my eyes and make a point of thinking about… tacos.

"You're thinking about our lunch."

"Coincidence! Try again."

"You're thinking about… I'm annoying." (she's right).

"I always think that, so it doesn't count."

"Padme. I can see inside your mind. Think about something naughty and specific. I will tell you exactly what it is. Be adventurous."

I think about leaning forward and kissing Delia. My face goes red. "I don't want to play this anymore. Get out of my mind."

"Okay," Delia says out loud, finally, but she's laughing.

I'm 80% sure she planted that idea in my mind first. Why else would I have a bizarre thought like that?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Dream Lovers

**Padme:**

It's a couple of days into our first week of school. Delia sits cross-legged on the bed, glasses on, her nose in Alice in Wonderland. I think the most surprising thing about living with her has been how much she reads. I was not expecting that. She isn't anywhere near as crazy and wild as I thought she'd be.

College will be good for her. Everyone always says when you go off to college it's "a chance to reinvent yourself". Delia needs that, now that she's done drinking. She can start over with new people and make different habits for herself. She's already doing that.

I have a feeling that adjusting to this new life will be harder for _me_. I was good at high school. Here I seem like a drop in the bucket. And even though it's been less than a week, I'm already homesick.

I find myself daydreaming a lot. One of the most annoying developments from these past few days has been thinking about _Delia_ more.

Ever since she pulled that little prank of having me imagine myself kissing her, I have replayed the scene over in my mind. It would probably not be a bad experience, kissing Delia. I've touched her before and know her skin feels cool (that's the vampire in her), but her lips in the imagined kiss were not cool. They were soft and _warm_. The kiss had just started when I realized what was happening and chased Delia out of my head, but what would the kiss have been like if I'd let it continue longer? Would she have tilted her head? Stepped closer? Put a hand on my cheek or neck? Opened a little and slipped her tongue inside my mouth?

Uggh. These thoughts-! I'll never know and I need to stop dwelling on weird stuff. This is SO not like me.

Besides the distraction factor, thinking like this stresses me out. What if she reads my mind and sees the thoughts? I don't think she can do something like that without my knowing, because when she was in my head before I could tell she was there. It better stay like that. It would be TERRIBLE to have a roommate who could read my mind on a regular basis, without my knowing. You think your thoughts are fine, until someone else can see them. Then it's all different because you realize how muddled and personal passing thoughts can be.

All this going on in my head; none of it said. Instead I just ask "Coming to dinner?"

"No, go on ahead. I'm getting into this book. I never noticed how much magical potential is in Alice in Wonderland before. It's all over the place-!"

"Okay, book nerd, but you'll be hungry later," I joke.

At that she looks up at me, raising an eyebrow. Her glasses have fallen to the tip of her nose and I see her gray eyes directly. "I'm pretty good at taking care of my appetites. I'll be fine. Say hi to the valley girls for me."

I go to the cafeteria. Lindsey and the girls will be waiting. They'll be disappointed I didn't bring Delia.

**Delia:**

I can tell I've made Padme self-conscious when I showed her I could put thoughts into her head. I probably shouldn't have done that. I've been trying to give her space so she goes back to feeling normal.

I can tell now that she is attracted to me… something's there. But I need to refrain from exploiting that because it would be just like me to mess up. I really like her, and now we're living together. I can't use her up, confuse her, or ruin our friendship. I don't want things to be weird between us. I need to watch myself and respect her boundaries.

I sigh. Good lord, what's happening to me? Without drinking life, is so much more complicated. I don't just plow through and DO things. I think about consequences and am developing restraint. A lot of friends from over the years would have trouble recognizing me now.

My mind is more stimulated than it ever was before. Despite my little show for Padme, I really am interested in the things we're learning in Wellbelove's class. She may not have taught me how to read people's minds—I had a natural understanding of how to do that. But she made me realize it was a skill I could develop, a thing not everyone can do. What else will I be able to do with a little more experience and knowledge? It's exciting.

**Padme:**

The week flies by and it's time for Magical Literature again. This time Professor Wellbelove is dressed in gray silk robes with silver filigree jewelry… I think to myself that class is worth attending if only to see what else she has in her amazing wardrobe (haha). Her long silver hair is in a loose knot at the top of her head, with tendrils hanging down.

She takes out the scroll and starts taking attendance. Once again, the roll is called silently, as she matches students' names with a voice in their heads. Everyone is very quiet because they find it amazing and rather intimidating. We are all excited for her voice to come around to us.

Delia watches the professor thoughtfully. She is not doodling today.

**Delia:**

Today, if I concentrate very hard, I can hear Wellbelove say the names of the other students _in their heads_. I'm wondering how uncommon this ability is; I can't say I've heard of it before. I don't think she knows I'm doing it; I can feel her energy as she directs it at each student… it seems pretty focused on that individual student.

I make sure my mind is clear before she gets to me. I don't think I want her to know I have that ability yet.

"_Delia Pitch." _Her voice is inside my head.

"_Hear_."

"_Still no one else replying to me, Delia. Not even Padme_."

"_No, I expect you're going to have to teach them that_."

"_I'm not sure I can. It's the kind of thing that requires a predisposition_."

"_Do you know I'm Baz's sister_?"

"_Yes_."

"_What else do you know about me_?"

"_We'll talk more later_."

And then I hear her say "_Persephone Prist_" as her gaze shifts away.

**Padme:**

After class I nudge Delia. "Let's try to catch the professor before she disappears!"

"Let's not. She knows who we are. I'd rather not seek her out, if you don't mind."

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

**Delia:**

This time I go with Padme to supper in the dining hall. We walk over to Lindsey and her friends, and they looked surprised.

"Delia! How nice of you to join us!"

"How are you, Lindsey?"

She motioned for me to sit down. "I hope this means you're thinking about joining our coven. It's like a sorority, except our members are powerful witches who are going to go places in the world."

"Sounds interesting. Who knows? I need to find out more about it."

"We're an international organization. Your mother was in our Oxford branch."

"Yes, I'd heard that," I reply. Padme looked at me with surprise.

Padme and I get our trays of food and rejoin them. We have an ordinary meal after that, and I start thinking to myself that most of the girls aren't THAT bad. Maybe a touch snotty, but who isn't? We get up to leave and I hear Lindsey say IN MY HEAD _"Consider joining Brynnwitch East. You will be set up with a powerful sisterhood for life."_

I raise my eyebrows and reply. _"That's the most interesting thing you've said all night. We'll talk more later."_

**Padme:**

As I get ready for bed I can feel Delia sneaking furtive glances at me. I wonder what that's about but kind of ignore it.

After the lights are out and I fall asleep, I start to dream.

_I'm sitting by Delia on the flat rock outside the commons. She's putting that thought into my head about kissing. This time I don't stop her. We kiss a long time, and it's very nice. She puts her hand on my neck, under my hair, and she pulls me closer with her other hand. She moves her lips back and forth in a skillful way, and lets me take breaths._

"_Delia," I say. "We can't kiss like this out on the lawn. Everyone will see us."_

_She stops and looks at me. "You're right. We need privacy," and she takes my hand to help me up. She leads me to a dark corner in back of commons area. "Look," she says. "A door." We go inside and find a small dark room with a mattress in the corner. There are pillows and blankets and no windows. Very private._

_She locks the door shut behind us and looks at me, slowly approaching. I am so excited for her kiss and when it comes our knees fold and we collapse onto the bed. She climbs over the top of me, still kissing me, and I am amazed at how strong and limber she is. I am falling, falling…_

I awaken with a start. I'm sweating; my breathing is heavy. The room is dark except for the moonlight creeping through my window.

Delia is on her side of the room, laying with her back to me, breathing like a normal sleeper. I can't be sure, but she certainly LOOKS asleep.

It probably was just a dream, but eye her suspiciously before rolling over with a sigh. I attempt to go back to sleep but I'm awake for about an hour.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Real Life Lovers

**Padme:**

Over the past three weeks I've had four different dreams about Delia. The dreams are sexual but frustrating because inevitably I wake up before the "end". It's taking a toll on my sleep and it's disconcerting when the memory of the dream lingers; I feel odd about Delia during my waking life. Now she makes me nervous and I'm hyper-aware of her, careful not to bump her, trying to avoid conversation when I can. Sometimes when she's laying on her bed reading I sneak peeks at her. She's caught me a couple of times. It's very uncomfortable.

It's hard not to be a little pissed at her because she's the one who started all this, the dreams. She planted the idea in my head, when it didn't mean anything to her. She's just a sexual person. I, on the other hand, am someone who hasn't given_ that_ much thought, and now I'm "paying". I have never had a boyfriend and apparently I'm sexually frustrated. I NEED to date.

I resolve that the next time I hear about a party from Lindsey and the girls, I'm going. I need to get out there and socialize—meet someone. So I can get back to having a normal life again!

**Delia:**

I've never even touched Padme in real life and already I'm causing her stress-! Why am I so toxic? I feel bad.

But I can't leave her alone at night. I've gone as many as five days in a row without bugging her, but eventually she falls asleep before I do and the temptation to mess with her is just too great to ignore. I relax and let my mind connect with hers. I use my power to slip inside her head and create a story that provides an excuse for kissing, so it seems like a dream. I try to keep the interaction slow and plausible, so she doesn't get upset and wake up, but she's SO responsive in her sleep and invariably she gets aroused, panics, and wakes up. I keep thinking one of these nights I'll "get it right" and we'll be able to actually complete a sex act, but so far it's never gotten that far.

I know she remembers the dreams because she acts funny toward me now. I really feel bad about that because I want to be her friend and she doesn't deserve this. But I have this seriously perverted streak that I can't ignore.

**Padme:**

I hear about a party Friday night. I make a plan to go over to Kris and Kaylie's room about 8:00 pm. They live a couple of doors down from us, and I have become acquainted enough with them for this, I guess. They're basically going to include me in their regular routine of make-up and hair, listening to music, and walking together off campus to find a house party. There will be boys, and the unstated point of the whole evening will be meeting boys. I know there will be underage drinking, which is against the rules and something I've never done before, but I'm going insane and clearly need to do something different with my life. Why not this? All the "correct" things I've done so far haven't led to romance, which apparently my taut nerves require.

I've spent more time away from the room lately, so Delia probably thinks I'm going to the library or something. But there are cosmetics and a change of clothes in my backpack, not books. I have my headphones on and leave without saying anything to her, so it doesn't look like a big deal. She can't drink anyway, because of her absinthe problem. So it's for her own good I'm leaving her out. I head over to Kris and Kaylie's.

There's a bottle of brandy in their room and we mix it with Coke. I don't really like the taste, at first, but it gets better after a while. We take turns at the mirror and listen to music; it's loud and kind of fun. They help me do a thing with my hair that I've never tried before... it looks pretty. I guess you could call it a "messy bun", but it looks better than that. Kaylie lets me wear something of hers and it's a little more sexy than anything I have; a blue dress that's kind of fitted around the waist and semi-low in the front.

We join a couple of other groups of girls and pretty soon there's about ten of us walking toward the party. We're laughing and talking and feeling our "buzz" from the alcohol.

**Delia:**

It's one in the morning and Padme still hasn't returned to our room. I'm worried; this isn't like her. She never stays at the library this long. I try to reach my mind out and connect to hers, but apparently that only works when there's physical proximity, so I can't "find" her.

Two in the morning rolls around and I'm still awake, waiting. I wonder if I should go out and look for her. Then I hear a fumbling at the door and Padme stifling a laugh. I leap up, go to the door for her. But I stop when I hear a male voice.

"Can I come in?"

"No… I have a roommate."

"She won't care, will she?"

"You have my phone number. Just give me a call next week."

"Okay, BUT…" and there's silence. And some bumping around the door. I realize she's kissing someone.

I quietly go back to my bed. I sit down and wait. Eventually I hear the door handle turn, and in stumbles Padme. "Bye!" The door clicks shut and she stumbles through the darkness. I smell alcohol. She's drunk.

"Where were you?" I demand.

"Oh! Out. I went to a party with the girls."

"Since when do you go to parties? And why didn't you tell me? I've been worried sick."

"I'm sorry," she said, plopping down onto her bed and taking her shoes off. "I really didn't think I'd be gone this late."

"Who were you talking to?"

She sighed. "I met a boy. His name's Dillon and we might go on a date sometime."

"Oh really? Well how nice for you."

"Don't be a bitch, Delia," Padme said, surprising me. "You always have guys. It's about time I started meeting some."

I'm SO mad. I feel like taking off so I can go find something to kill. If I leave now maybe I can find "Dillon" and drain him of his misery (and blood) once and for all…

But I stay. I lay back down and roll over toward the wall, steaming.

I hear her come over, awkwardly. "I'm sorry, Delia," she says. "I shouldn't have called you that. It's just I've been so lonely lately. I need to be with someone. I keep having these dreams and I'm not happy being alone anymore."

I roll over. "What kind of dreams?"

"Dirty dreams."

"About what?"

"Kissing… and stuff."

"Is that's what's making you do this?" I feel my anger subsiding. I think I understand.

"Yeah. Omigod; I don't feel good. I drank too much. I'm going to be sick."

And she runs to the bathroom. I hear her throwing up.

She's going to have one heck of a hangover tomorrow. When she's done being sick, I make sure she gets back to bed. I put a towel on the floor beside her. She's asleep in just a few minutes, and for the first time ever there's a bit of a snore.

I don't bother her in her dreams tonight.

**Padme:**

I feel like shit.

When I wake up it's after 11. I've never slept that late in my life. My mouth is super dry and I feel nauseous. Delia's not in the room. I remember the party and meeting someone (Dillon?) and yelling at Delia. Even though I was the one stumbling in at two drunk—not her.

I feel bad. And disgusting. I make myself get up and take a shower… that helps me feel better. I brush my teeth so I can get the vomit taste out of my mouth. I clean up around the toilet, where I'd gotten sick last night. I almost gag, it's so disgusting.

The door clicks. Time to face the music with Delia.

**Delia:**

Huh. She's already up and showered. I thought she'd sleep later.

I brought back breakfast… coffee and some donuts. I sit down on her bed and offer her one.

"Delia, I am SO sorry. I don't know what got into me last night. I'm lucky I didn't get arrested by the police or something."

"Or raped. You were with strangers."

"It would have been safer to go with people I know better, yes. But I didn't want to ask you because you're trying so hard not to drink."

"I can't drink magical absinthe anymore, but I'm sure I could drink normal beer or wine, in moderation. _That_ was never my problem. Take me with you, next time."

"Thanks, Delia."

"So do you like that guy from last night?"

"I don't really remember a lot about him. He seemed cute."

"Could have been the beer goggles."

"Yeah, it's hard to say for sure, in the light of day. I gave him my phone number, though, so maybe I'll get a second look at him."

"Maybe," I agree. Then I laugh. "Christ, Padme… I didn't know you could be so badass!"

"More like pathetic-! My guts still hurt from all the heaving I did last night."

I move over closer to her and brush the hair out of her eyes. "Poor Padme," I say. "Now comes the payback."

"Is that what they call a hangover now?" she says wryly. But she's smiling into my eyes and she doesn't seem to think it's weird I brushed the hair out of her face.

I don't know what makes me say it. Certainly I did not plan to say it. But I find myself telling her, "Padme, don't go looking for boys anymore. You're wanted here."

"What?" she asks, quietly.

"I said," moving closer and putting my hand up behind her neck. "You're wanted here." I move closer, and kiss her lightly on the lips.

Her eyes are very wide. I look into them, and I will her not to look away. She looks dazed… but she also knows what to do. We've been practicing in her sleep, you know. She tilts her head slightly to the side so our noses won't collide. She moves closer, and closes her eyes. She pulls me in and we kiss, for a long, slow time.

We're not sleeping but I still worry she could "wake up" at any time and stop me. So I concentrate all of my seductive powers on making her feel relaxed and comfortable. I run a hand over her silky hair. I cup her face with my hands. I put my forehead against hers and let her catch her breath a little—give her a chance to get away. She doesn't try to get away. But she does look at me, and she does speak.

"Have you been… coming into my mind at night?"

"I'm sorry. I have done that a few times."

"That was wrong, Delia. It's been screwing me up. Why did you do that? Why are you doing this now?"

"I really like you, Padme. You're so pretty. I just… I wish we could do it… one time, even. Just see if you like it and maybe go from there. I'm very attracted to you but I _like_ you, too. I still want to be friends even if you don't want me this way. But if you're interested at all… I can make you feel a whole lot better, and you won't have to get drunk for that to happen."

She looks at me, thinking. Thinking hard. And I respectfully stay out of her head.

"No more going into my head without permission. You have to agree to that first."

"I promise."

"I don't know anything about my sexuality. I think I'm attracted to you, but I'm not sure. If we try it and it doesn't work out, can we pretend like nothing happened?"

"Absolutely." Holy shit. She's thinking about it-!

She sighed. She leaned back so she was laying on her bed, eyes on me. "Okay. I have been SO HORNY, and maybe you can help me do something about it."

That sounds like an angelic choir to me. I nod "yes" very enthusiastically, and close the gap between us with a kiss.

I take it slow with her, watching carefully to see what she likes and doesn't like. It ends up being mostly "likes". She likes her neck kissed, she likes to be stroked slowly, she likes her shirt unbuttoned. Slipping my finger under the upper seam of her bra is a "yes". Her nipples are super-sensitive. I lick them and brush my palms against them and twist them with my fingers until she is writhing on the bed. I put my knee between her legs and gently spread them apart. I stroke her through her silky underwear till she moans. She is so caught up in what I'm doing she's not really trying to touch me back, at this point, but I don't care. I want this girl to orgasm.

The beautiful thing about being with another girl is I know EXACTLY what to do. The things that feel good for me will probably feel just as good for her. So I play with her body the way I would want to be handled. And she LOVES it.

It's her first time, though, so it takes a while… maybe half an hour? But she cums eventually, and though she tries to be quiet, there is noise. When it's done she lays there in a pool of her own relief. She doesn't even care that she's naked, and I'm completely dressed. She doesn't even pull her legs together right away. She is spent, and I lay on my side with my head propped up on one arm, stroking her hair. "You did it, Padme. Well done."

She laughs, she blushes… she pulls a blanket over herself and hides her face. Too late to be shy with me-!

She's adorable.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Jabberwock

**Delia:**

We're six weeks into the semester and Padme and I have a secret "thing" going in our bedroom at night. First she goes to dinner with the girls; I hunt, taking care of my bloodlust so there's no chance of hurting her. We meet back in the room and do homework for a few hours. It gets dark and Padme takes a shower. She comes back in sweats and a clean t-shirt… no bra. If she comes smiles at me and turns out the light, I know I'm invited over to her side of the room.

I stay out of her mind, so I have no idea what she thinks during all this. I'm excited and eager. I spend part of every day thinking of new tricks we can try. Slowly she is learning to do things that stimulate me. The first few times it was all about her, which was fine, but if she wants to reach out and touch me now, brush against me through my satin tank top, pull the straps down, push me down—I won't stop her. Her cautious explorations are delightful.

We don't even talk about this. "Dillon" the Party Boy calls her, eventually, but she's short with him and he gives up. I am grateful he is an un-persistent, under-confident youth.

There's a new confidence about _her_. I don't think it's just apparent to me or even related to me. She is learning how to be in her own skin, in her own way. She has a new understanding and awareness.

And I have a new softness. I can't believe I ever bothered blunting and distorting my feelings with absinthe. Why not feel _everything_? Let yourself feel the lows, and the good moments will just glow and pop. Let yourself feel the highs, and you will cry to yourself in gratitude. I start writing poetry. I read and my mind is on fire. My magical powers increase exponentially. But I stay out of Padme's (and other people's) minds. I forget about Lindsey and the "sisterhood" of power I could have in a coven. I'm enough… Padme's enough. We don't need that.

**Padme:**

I'm not sure, but I think I'm falling in love with Delia. She seems like someone I can trust now, and the things she does to me… no one else has done these things. No one else _can_ do them… not _right_. She's a pro at making me feel good, putting me to ease, waking me up… she's fascinating. I LOVE when she looks at me over the top of her glasses with her gray eyes. I love her smirks and her obsessions and her secret knowledge of me. I love the way she dotes on my breasts. In fact, 70% of our foreplay involves my breasts, and we're pretty shameless about that. Lately she's been doing this thing where she pushes both breasts together with her hands and moves her head back and forth so she can lick both nipples at once. It about kills me, the good sensation is so concentrated and intense. When she gives me oral sex she twists my nipples at the same time. I can't even think about what she does to me without getting a warm feeling between my legs.

But then I remember that she has done all this before, with other girls. And boys. And men. And I'm not sure where I fit, in all that. Am I a conquest? Am I a friend with benefits? I have no idea, and I'm not ready to spoil any of this with conversation. So our silent, undefined lovemaking goes on, and I just let it.

**Delia:**

On the sixth week of class Wellbelove reveals her true witchiness.

She takes the roll, in her silent style, as always, and then regards all of us from her podium. She speaks.

"For six weeks now I've called your names in your heads. And only one of you has answered me back, in kind. Mordelia Pitch. Mordelia, will you come to the front, now?"

I feel my face flush. Everyone looks at me, startled. I get up and walk to the front of the room.

"Come up by the podium, please."

I do; I stand next to her. She's shorter than me by about three inches. I'm dressed all in black, with my dark hair. She's dressed all in white, with her silver hair. I keep my mind blank but there is an undercurrent of hostility in all this.

"We've been discussing the magical potential of Alice in Wonderland. For instance, this passage from Chapter 2: '_Dear, dear! How queer everything is to-day_!" If I say those words to Delia, with the right intent and inflection, I can make her befuddled," and she proceeds to do so: **"**_**Dear, dear! How queer everything is to-day**_**!"**

I see mushrooms grow out of the stage floor. I see giant flowers and a white rabbit with a top hat and a monocle. Everyone's socks are striped and everyone's hair is a bright color. I feel dizzy and like the room is closing in. I start to panic, a little. I don't like this. I feel like I'm high and hallucinating.

I must have a weird look on my face because the class laughs in surprise.

She waves her wand and it all goes away; everything is back to normal.

"Now what can _you_ do with Alice in Wonderland, Delia? Pick a passage and show me how you feel about what I've just done."

I give myself a minute to compose myself. I keep my mind shut so she can't look in. She will not get the courtesy of a warning; she gives none. As she has given, so she will receive.

"_**Beware the Jabberwock, my son! The jaws that bite, the claws that catch! Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun The frumious Bandersnatch! He took his vorpal sword in hand…" **_and a sword materializes in my hand. I turn to her. I regard my jabberwock…

"_**Enough!" **_she says, spelling me away ten feet. "Really, Delia. That's not from Alice in Wonderland; that's a Through the Looking-Glass spell. If you can't play by the rules, I'm afraid you're going to have to take your seat."

I try not to smirk as I take my seat. She was sweating.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: "I Love You"

**Padme:**

After class I ask Delia, "What just happened in there?"

Delia replied stubbornly. "She challenged me and I responded."

"She gave you a chance to demonstrate what you've learned, and you threatened her?"

Delia frowned. "She shouldn't have caught me off guard like that in front of the class. She wanted a response and she got what I thought was a fitting one. In the heat of the moment when I had no chance to think through different responses. It was very bitchy, what she did."

"Hmm," I replied. "I don't know. We're supposed to impress and respect our teachers, not threaten them. Not sure you did the right thing, there."

"I don't like her dramatic shit. She's so… publicly flamboyant, it's distasteful. She needs to take a step back and respect her students. Taking a mental roll call is something an asshole would do."

"Yes, people who go inside other people's minds are not to be trusted." The comment comes out a touch more bitter than I intended it.

"Darling, I apologized for that and haven't done it since."

"No, you haven't. You've been good." I reach out and take her hand to give it a little squeeze. "I just don't want you to go around making enemies for no reason."

**Delia:**

The next time we have class, Wellbelove asks me to stay after. Everyone, including Padme (who looks a little alarmed), files out of the room. I walk down to the podium, where she is gathering together her papers.

She looks up at me and takes her glasses off. Her eyes are very blue, and the only thing that makes her look older than me, up close, are the light lines around her eyes and mouth. She is still a very beautiful young witch.

"I'm afraid we got off to the wrong start," she says. "I was very good friends with your older brother Baz and I should have known his little sister would be just like him: spirited and a tad on the defensive side."

I bristle a little when she says that. I'm pretty sure I'm my own person and different than Baz in significant ways. I also don't remember him referring to her as a very "good friend." He thinks of her more as Simon's ex. But I remember Padme's advice about not going out of my way to make enemies, and so say in response, "I apologize for drawing a sword at you in class. I was caught off guard and that was the first thing I thought of. But it was not appropriate and I'm sure I had no idea what I was going to do with the sword next."

"You could have been expelled for that, but I take the blame; I should have warned you first. I called on you to come up because I think the rest of the class could learn a lot from you. Which is why I'd like to talk to you about doing an Independent Study project with me."

"An independent study? What would it involve?"

"Meet with me once a week, on the evening of your choice, and we'll spend two hours in private lessons for your mental telepathy. If you do six weeks of that you can earn two additional credits AND skip the 200 level literature class next year. You'll be able to work at a higher level, sooner. It will cost you nothing."

"That sounds… great," I reply, with surprise. "I'd like that. Would Wednesday evenings work for you?"

"They would work fine. We can start next week. Meet me in my office on the sixth floor of this building. Room 636, at 7:00."

"Great," I reply. "Thank you, Professor."

"Thank _you_, Delia."

**Padme:**

"So, in other words, you behave badly and end up getting two additional credits for it? Sheesh."

"See?" Delia replies. "It doesn't pay to be good."

"You are very wicked," I agree. She raises an eyebrow and takes my comment in a provocative way… just as I intended.

"Come here, you."

We are in our room, alone together. She pulls me closer and buries her face in my hair; she smells my neck and hugs me. It isn't so much sexual as it is affectionate. What is happening with us?

I pull away and look at her. "Delia, how do you feel about me?"

"I feel like I like to FEEL you."

"Be serious."

She stops teasing and cocks her head at me a little. "What are you asking, Padme?"

"Do you have feelings for me? Like girlfriends?"

"Of course I do. I thought that was self-evident."

"How about like lovers?"

She steps closer again. "Definitely."

I'm getting frustrated now. "Please explain."

"Are you asking me if I love you?" her eyes are guarded and her tone has changed.

"Maybe."

"Do you love me?"

"I don't know… I think so. I mean… yes. I love you."

Her gray eyes study me very intensely… smoldering, and I have her answer. She loves me. My heart does a little flip-flop. She is freaking beautiful.

We kiss and it means so much more than it did before. It makes me just ache for her. It makes me not want to leave her side and hold onto her for dear life. I feel extremely vulnerable… she has not come out and _said_ she loves me, with words out loud, but I know she does. Does she plan on fighting it? Will she hold me away at arm's length because she's a vampire? Will she tire of me and find a new challenge / pastime / friendship? I need her so much now, part of me is scared.

But the other part of me is miraculously, gratefully, hopefully IN LOVE.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Forbidden Powers

**Delia: **

It's almost 7 pm, so I take the elevator up to Wellbelove's office for our first night of Independent Study. There's a few staff people milling about, but mostly the floor is empty and it's only partially lit. I follow the hallway till I find 636. The door is open a crack, so I knock. "Professor Wellbelove?"

"Come in, Delia."

Her office is smaller than I imagined, but there's a window and it's decorated nicely. She's burning incense or something so there's a strong smell of patchouli.

"Have a seat."

She asks me questions about my powers. How long have I been able to step into other people's minds? Are there others in my family, who I know of, that can do it? What other magical abilities have I developed besides spell work and telepathy?

I consider for a moment whether to trust her with any of my personal information, but then decide I'm being paranoid… she's a teacher, here to help me learn, and the odds that she's going to plot against me are pretty small. Meanwhile, I have a chance to learn stuff beyond my grade level. So I answer her questions honestly— I don't know of other people in my family who read minds; my first experience with it was in her class. The only other special skills I can identify in myself are that I'm good at handling fire and levitating objects.

"And you're a vampire, correct?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever drank human blood?"

"I have never drank unwilling human blood. I feed on small animals, as needed."

"Have you noticed special abilities related to your vampirism?"

"I'm stronger, physically, than I was before. I don't need as much sleep or food. I don't get sick… can't think of the last time I had a cold or the flu. My reflexes are faster, night vision is very good… hearing and sense of smell are better than they were before. Basically all the stuff that makes it easier for me to hunt."

She nods. She scribbles down a few notes.

"After I left Watford," she says, "I went without doing magic for over a year. I needed a break, but also I was running from myself, running from my abilities. Then I had my first telepathic experience, and I realized I had a lot of untapped potential and it was time for me to take it seriously and start learning. I don't know if the telepathy would have developed as it did, if I hadn't put spell work away for a while. In my opinion, the mage who rely most heavily on spell work neglect their other senses and abilities. For me that year off was a gift. It gave me a chance to discover my own telepathy."

"What other magical abilities are there, Professor Wellbelove? Is it more than just spell work and telepathy?"

"Oh, yes. I don't know all the possibilities because I doubt we have discovered them all. But there is historical evidence of magicians who could fly, change form, render themselves invisible, move through time, lengthen their lives, transform objects, even alter the course of events with their thoughts."

"That's very exciting stuff. Why don't more magicians learn how to do all these things?"

"Some of it has been intentionally "forgotten" by magical society. It was decided long ago that some powers are so dangerous to the good of the group, for whatever reason, they are forbidden. They are not taught in schools or encouraged to develop in any way, and those who pursue them openly face penalty. It's not that any of these powers are inherently evil, but they might draw unnecessary attention to us from the Normal world or possibly breed some kind of magical dictator that tries to take everybody over." She says it like that could never happen, with a bit of a laugh. "For example, you, as a vampire, can lengthen your life by _two months_ each time you kill a human and drink their blood. But if you do that, you will be stricken from the book and cast out of polite magical society. And the only reason for that would be because the magical world doesn't want a bunch of murder investigations that might lead to our discovery by the Normals."

On the one hand I'm interested to learn I could add to the length of my life like that-! I did not know that. On the other hand I feel the need to interject, "It would be bad to kill humans for other reasons, too, though, right? Like because it's morally wrong, etc.?"

She looked a little impatient. "Yes, yes. That case is frequently made. But consider the example of animals in the wild. They need to eat other animals to survive. Is it 'cruel' when they kill? No. Vampires are simply closer on the 'moral ambiguity' line to animals than non-vampires are." I raise my eyebrows and she says hastily, "I mean that in the best way, Delia."

I let that one go.

"I want you to understand another thing, Delia, before we start planning your course of study. So far we have only been talking about the range of powers an individual mage can attain. There is also the magical potential of a _group_ working together. A coven."

"Yes, that makes sense. More witches, more power."

"But it's _exponential_, Delia. A coven of 12 witches isn't just one witch, times twelve. In terms of ratios, those 12 united witches have about 48 times the power of one witch."

"I'm kind of surprised covens aren't banned, then. You would think the magical government would want to control them."

"They are controlled, after a fashion. But there are people who believe that type of regulation is unnecessary and dilutes the potential of the whole magical community. Kind of like the debate over gun laws in the Normal community. Should all guns be banned because a few bad people use them as weapons against other people? Why do we over-regulate magic just because there's the potential for a few bad eggs? You understand the comparison. Free will and individual rights vs. regulation and the good of the group. 'The group' including all the weakest links of society. So basically we're protecting the weaker wizards from the stronger ones."

"Hmm. So much to think about."

"Absolutely it is. As a strong young witch you have the right to know that people are trying to hide the full scope of your power from you. Now, that said, there's nothing illegal about teaching you telepathy. That is not banned, so we may proceed in that direction without concern. I just wanted to give you the philosophical background."

**Padme:**

Delia doesn't come back from the room till after ten.

"Did you decide to hunt, too?" I ask.

"No, I still have to go do that. Our study session went well over two hours. There was a lot to cover for the first night. I think this whole thing is going to be pretty intense."

"Look at me, sitting here on my bed waiting for you. I already took my shower…". Delia grins at me and sits by me. She pulls me onto her lap. "My eager little LOVER," she says. I about swoon…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Christmas Plans

**Padme:**

I know before Delia does. "Baz and Simon are coming home for Christmas! Penny, too!"

"You mean home to our parents'?"

"Yes! Should we go back, too?"

Delia pauses. "I already told Professor Wellbelove I'd be here over break, so we could keep working on the Independent Study." I must look crestfallen, because she smiles and crosses her arms. "I suppose I could change that plan, though."

"Yes! Change it! Come _home_ with me. Delia, I want our families to know we're together."

"We haven't even 'come out' at school yet."

"Well, it's high time we change that." She steps closer to me. "_I'm_ your girlfriend. I want everybody IN THE WORLD to know you're mine… to know that no one else can have you. For you it's no girls, no boys, just _me_."

"Well that seems rather possessive."

"Damn straight," I say, and I give her one of my irresistible dimpled smiles (I know she finds them irresistible because she's told me so, several times). Delia shakes her head but melts, as I knew she would. She kisses and hugs me long and hard, but not too hard… she never forgets not to hurt me.

"You, my dear," she says, "can have whatever you want. If you want to admit you're with me, sketchy-goth-vampire-delinquent-basket case that I am, then yes, I will come out of the closet with you. To our families, to the world… whatever you want."

"I want it, Delia. I want you. Forever. I love you _forever_."

We have a long sweet kiss after that, and I swear her gray eyes have stars in them.

Since I'm on a roll, I decide to press further. "Delia," I say. "Isn't it about time you said a certain magic three little words to me?"

She almost looks panicked for a second, but quickly recovers. "Three little words, huh? You mean 'Let's get pizza'?"

"No…"

"'Delia is cool'? Would you like me to actually state that for the record?"

"Delia is _not_ cool. Delia is tiresome."

She has me sit down on the bed. She takes my hand and looks directly into my eyes, _falling to one knee_…

"Padme," she says. "I love you. I love you SO much. I want to be with you forever. I want to fly with you in the sky and take you away to a castle. I want to give you everything you want and make you happy all the days of your life. I want to be a better person for you. I want to be the kind of person who _deserves_ you." She gets tears in her eyes at this point; so do I. "I want to make love to you tonight and tell you 'I love you' all night long, if that's what you want."

I nod. I wipe away a tear. I smile and shake my head at how crazy-beautiful this all is.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Hallow's Eve Ball

**Delia:**

I tell Professor Wellbelove I won't be around for Christmas break, after all; she looks annoyed, but quickly puts her face back into an expression of tranquil nonchalance. "Well, that's up to you, Delia. But then you really _must_ attend Brynnwitch East's Hallow's Eve Ball next weekend."

"The one with Lindsey Langtry's coven?"

"Yes, of course. I'll be there, you know. I advise that coven," she reveals.

"Oh. Well… okay. Can I bring a date?"

Now she looks surprised. I'm not used to seeing this much facial expression in Wellbelove. "And who would you possibly bring?"

"Padme Bunce."

"Oh… your little room mate. How sweet. Yes, of course you could bring her."

**Padme:**

"So is it a dress ball?"

"Yes, formal magical dark attire."

"Well that should be fun. What are we going to wear?"

She chuckles. "I may have a few black things in my closet. You can borrow whatever you want. You can _have_ whatever you want, for that matter."

I go look through her closet. "Your things will be too tight for me."

"We can spell them to size."

"Okay… what about this one?" I hold up a lacy black gown with a full skirt and built-in corset.

"That would look fabulous on you."

Lindsey catches up to us after lunch and gives us details about the Ball. "It's off campus so you're going to have to fly there. It's traditional to ride brooms to the ball. You might want to practice your broom flying, first."

That night, we do. We order our brooms from a magical on-line shop, and they're spelled to us almost instantly. We carry them outside and walk to the tallest building on campus. We resolve to fly to the top. It takes about two hours of practice, but by the end of the night we can fly on the brooms. It's wicked fun. I look over at Delia, as we fly through the starry night, over the dorms and chapel and class room buildings. Her hair is loose and whipping back, black. She looks so powerful, so exciting. She throws her head back and laughs… it's hot. I wonder what I look like. Slightly plumper, that's for sure.

The night of the Ball we dress to the nines. Delia wears make-up, including the same black kohl eyeliner she used to wear as a child… except no she knows how to apply it better. She wears her hair down but up on the sides so it tucks back into her witch's hat better. She's wearing a long narrow black dress with wide gothic sleeves and black glass beads sewn into the bodice. She makes the most breathtaking witch.

I feel drab in comparison, but Delia's eyes tell me otherwise. "Look at you. You're bosom can hardly be contained in that dress. Hubba hubba. It just needs one thing." And she goes to her jewelry chest—rifles through it, selects a silver and black cameo pin. "Here, let me," and she pins the most beautiful, ancient-looking witch face cameo silhouette onto the top of my bodice. She lets her hands linger over my skin there and turns us so we're facing the mirror. Standing behind me, her hands on my shoulders, she kisses my neck. I look at the image of the two of us together, and think we look like a very good couple, indeed.

We fly to the Ball, which is located in a mansion about 2 miles away from the campus, on top of a lonely dark hill. Lights are blazing in the windows. It is customary for a butler to announce our arrival formally to the group, and Delia tells him what to say. We descend a large marble staircase as he says, "The lady Mordelia Ignatious Pitch and her lady, Padme Marian Bunce."

She had us introduced as a couple-! All eyes watch us. I sense interest and admiration.

**Delia:**

Padme sparkles tonight. She dances, she has lively conversation with everyone, she has more than one glass of wine.

I sip punch… non-alcoholic punch. It's a tad disappointing… I think to myself, ruefully, how nicely a crystal goblet of magical green absinthe would go with these surroundings. A voice from behind addresses me.

"Delia, how wonderful you look tonight. We're so happy that you came." It's Professor Wellbelove.

"Thank you for inviting me, Professor," I reply.

"May I offer you something more interesting to drink-? Perhaps this," and she hands me a glass of wine. It's dark red, and I realize immediately it's _blood wine_. Magical charmed wine made from someone's blood.

"Isn't that illegal?"

"It's kind of like Cuban cigars. Not legally available, strictly speaking, but always, somehow, still around."

I take the glass from her. I let myself inhale its aroma. It smells heavenly. I haven't had human blood in a good six months. Without really thinking, almost automatically, I start to take a sip, but Padme stops me.

"You can't drink that, Delia! You don't know where that blood came from. You don't know if it was taken or given willingly. Do _you_ know, Professor Wellbelove?"

The Professor is definitely annoyed, this time. She doesn't even bother to wipe the disdain from her face, but I stop and put the glass down on a table next to us.

"Of course it was given willingly, Miss Bunce. Are you suggesting I would offer it otherwise?"

"How do you know it was given willingly? Did you make it? Is it certified somehow?"

She raises her eyebrows and shakes her head. "Where's the trust?" and now she's moving away, talking to another group of students.

"Thanks, Padme. I really should have considered the origin of the wine," I say. Then I add, thoughtfully, "Do you think she was trying to trick me into drinking something vile? To ruin me or have a power over me, or something?"

"No, not necessarily. I just think she doesn't care about whether that wine is made from willing or unwilling blood. There's something amoral about her. I don't think you should trust all of the ideas she introduces you to."

"You know, Padme… I think you're right. I think you're always right." I lock my arm into hers. "I need to keep my moral compass close. That's you, Padme."

**Padme:**

I feel the Professor's eyes on us all night. She's up to something… she is possessive of Delia and I can tell she doesn't like her attachment to me. I have no idea what she's up to with Delia, but now I believe she thinks I'm an obstacle to that.

I wonder how concerned I should be, to be on her radar.

**Delia:**

It's getting late. We're starting to think about going home… a few people left earlier, and it's well after midnight. I'd still like to get some hunting in, tonight.

_Leaving so soon, Delia? _It's Wellbelove's voice in my head. I look around; there she is, by the wall, studying me. She raises her glass. It looks like blood wine. She takes a sip. The next time her voice comes to me, it's stronger: _Willing or unwilling, the wine is already made. If someone doesn't drink it, it's a waste. Should we waste good blood? That's a shame, Delia. _That's_ what we shouldn't do. Don't let the perspective of Normals and lesser witches limit your power._

I look back at her, expressionless. I nod my head in a sort of bow _adieu_. I claim Padme's arm and lead her toward the door.

I have a new understanding of Wellbelove tonight. She wants to groom me to be a more powerful, less moral vampire witch. She wants me to join her coven. She wants my _strength_.

I see no benefit in giving her any of that.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: First Christmas Together

**Delia:**

Two more weeks till we fly home to England for Christmas. Two more weeks of Independent Study with Wellbelove.

I'm ready for a break from her because I can tell she wants to get inside my head. I guess that was the point of all this—working on telepathy. But I've managed to hold her at bay as long as I can because I really don't trust her. So instead I quiz her about the coven, and she answers my questions in the hope that I'm thinking about joining it.

"The coven started in Oxford, in 1754. Half of its original members were vampires. They had their own vineyard and made their own blood wine. The cellar of Oxford is still full of the stuff and it sells for up to $5,000 a bottle."

"Are there other vampires at Brynnwitch East? Or here in San Francisco? I haven't noticed other vampires at this school."

She sighs. "No, usually vampires prefer the old world… they are loathe to leave Europe, Asia, and Africa… wherever their ancestors originated. A vampire member of Brynnwitch East Coven would be a jewel in its cap. You see why I'm been so drawn to you, Delia. You're a rare talent."

"Why don't you become a vampire yourself? Or have some of the girls in the coven become vampires?"

"Those are two different questions with two different answers, Delia." She gets up and walks away to the window. She has her back to me, and her long silver hair falls all the way down behind her to her tiny waist. She looks young and fragile, seen from behind.

"I always had the romantic notion," she says, "of finding a mate. A vampire who would make me his—or hers—a mate who would turn me out of love. And so far the timing's never been right for that. I have not found a partner, a vampire, who is suitable to be my mate."

I am surprised to hear Wellbelove spout such an adolescent, self-indulgent fantasy.

"And the other girls here…" she continues, "they have no imagination. They're all afraid. 'What will my parents say? How will this affect my career? What if I want children?' The most amazing drivel." She turns around to face me. "If you weren't involved with someone right now, Delia, I believe we would be together by this point. I think in many ways you and I are very well-suited to one another."

She walks a couple of steps closer. I stiffen; she stops. She turns away again, and says nothing.

"Professor Wellbelove," I say, "you're right in thinking that my heart is not available, at this time. I'm sorry. But even if I was single, I'm not sure I'd want to join a coven. I'm kind of a lone wolf. I don't necessarily want to do what the whole rest of the group wants to do."

"That's because you're a _leader_, Delia. If you joined Brynnwitch East it would just be a matter of time before you led it. And we would be fierce together. I don't think there's another coven in America that could touch us."

I think her statement over. I don't immediately dismiss it.

"Delia, will you try something for me?"

"What is it?"

"Will you try seeing how far you get from this office while still being in my head?"

I think about it. "Okay."

I gather up my papers to leave. She walks me to the, looks down, and shyly grabs the hem of my cloak. She rubs it carefully between her thumb and fingers, like a worry stone. Then she looks up at me and I see her eyes. They are very blue. "You remind me of your brother Baz. I always liked him, you know."

I think about how many years she's been attaching her affections to people who will never, ever be interested. Such a waste of so much beauty.

I admit if I was single, and if I was drunk all the time, like the old days, I would definitely take a tumble with Agatha. But that's not ever going to happen with the new sober me… the one who loves Padme.

_Think about me over Christmas,_ she says, in my mind.

_I will, Professor._

_As you leave now, keep talking to me. Down the elevator and down the street, till we can't hear each other anymore._

_Okay._

I'm on the elevator, and the door shuts. _Goodbye._

_Goodbye._

I'm a block away from the building._ Still good?_

_Yes, Delia._

Two blocks away._ And now?_

_You're much more faint._

Three blocks away_… nothing._

**Padme:**

I can't believe it's finally time to fly home to England. By tomorrow we'll probably be sitting in a pub somewhere with Simon, Baz, and Penny.

We are starting to worry about how our parents will react to the news we're a couple. Baz kind of broke the ice for Delia, but I'm the first witch in our family, as far as I know, to be "this way".

Delia and I have decided we're not actually "gay"… we're bisexual, but in a committed, monogamous relationship. I haven't had sex with a guy before, but I've been attracted to them so I _think _"bisexual" is accurate. Delia has had sex with guys before, but she says she can only say that she "thinks" she is bisexual too because she hasn't been with a guy while sober. She says it may very well have been the alcohol talking, and she'll never know for sure.

We're both okay with the ambiguity of it all. Certainly I don't feel the need to do any further experimenting.

When we arrive at the airport in London, our families are waiting to pick us up. Not Baz, Simon, and Penny yet, because they won't be coming till the week before Christmas, but Delia's parents and my parents. We hug and we all have lunch together, before going to our separate homes. Nobody brings up our relationship status.

But I start going to Delia's every day, and we're alone in her room a lot. I know our parents start to notice that. We finally break down and tell them on the third day. Mom says, "I knew it!" and hugs me. Dad looks a little more befuddled but says a supportive thing.

Delia's parents don't take it so well, but better than they did when Baz first came out. The two families all have dinner together at the Pitch residence on Sunday, and by then our being together is just a fact of life.

Delia and I decide not to say a word about it to Simon, Baz, and Penny. We want to see if they "notice" first that we are a couple, without words.

They do not disappoint. Two weeks later they are dropped off at the Pitch house by an Uber. Within ten minutes of greeting them at the door, I see Baz pull Delia aside. "How long have you been dabbling with Padme?" he hisses.

"Long enough to fall in love with her."

They're all so HAPPY for us. Penny's main concern is whether Delia drinks anymore, and I assure her that she does not and will not… she's beat her addiction. Baz's main concern is that Delia is maybe just trifling with me, but she remains quietly insistent on her devotion and I think her tranquility persuades him, after a while. When the parents are all away, Simon says emphatically, "Okay, NOW we can dish about roommate sex. Is it hot or what?" And pretty soon we're all laughing uproariously and Penny's throwing a couch cushion at him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Baz and Simon Reminisce

**Simon:**

Baz and I are walking in the Wavering Woods by his parents' house, holding hands.

"They're so in love," I say, wistfully. "Doesn't it make you wish we were brand new again, too?"

"We're brand new every day, Simon," he replies softly. My heart does a little double-take.

"You really think so?"

He stops and looks at me. "I never take it for granted, this being with you. It almost never happened, so every day I wake up and look at you, I'm amazed. At how lucky I am."

He leans his forehead against my forehead and touches my face. We kiss in the open air. A little gust of wind kicks up and blows dry leaves around us in a whirlwind. We start walking again, and he leans into me. I'm bigger and bulkier than him now. It wasn't always that way.

"It's a good life, isn't it?" I ask.

"It is," he answers. "The best." Then he stops. "Well, would you look at this." He's looking up at a big tree overhead, its roots stretching up out of the ground high enough to sit on. "I believe this is the tree we sat under that night we talked to Nicodemus. When I found out my mother died to protect me…"

"… And you were torturing yourself over how she knew you were going to end up a vampire."

"I felt so bad, that night. I remember telling you I would have set the woods on fire and killed myself, if it hadn't been for you."

"God, I'm so glad we were together by then and you didn't do that, Baz. I would have been lost in life without you. I really would have just been a misfit and a fuck-up."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, dropping it on the ground by the tree. _**"Transform!"**_ he said. And it turned into a tent, like the one we had taken picnicking ten years ago.

"Is this-?"

"Step inside."

It _was_. It was the same big unlikely Harry Potter-style tent we'd had on our hike ten years ago, the day he wore a silly floppy hat and carried a parasol. There was the big feather bed and the thirty foot high ceiling with a hole for sunlight in the top. The tent I'd thought looked like paradise inside.

"_**Keep my secrets," **_he said, and we were spelled into privacy.

We lay down on the bed and look into each other's eyes, just lying there quietly. I could hear the breeze outside, and birds… dappled sunlight in the shape of leaves fluttered around us. I thought to myself, "My god… he looks like he did ten years ago! Same beautiful gray eyes and soft boy's face… glossy hair, slim fit physique and posh grace. I am the luckiest man in the world. I stroke his face and gaze at him.

He lifts himself and straddles me. He leans down to keep looking into my eyes, but now his arms prop him up and he's above me. His hair falls in the gentle little swoop I like to brush away. He lowers himself for a kiss, and it's as sweet-tasting and urgent as any we've ever had.

We make love without rush, without fanfare, without flourish. Like two people who have been together a long time and know all the ins and outs, the preferences, the favorite parts.

**Baz:**

Simon was a beautiful boy, but he's grown up into a movie star-handsome man. His shoulders are broad and his arms are solid and powerful. I could stare at his chest and rippling muscles all day. All the flying he does keeps him toned and limber… when I look at him and see his wavy golden hair, I think "gladiator" or "Adonis". I realize that as we get older I may have to spell my appearance older, so we don't look like too much of a mismatch… also I don't want him to feel bad, at any point. I resolve to start aging myself a little soon, but for now I think we look fine together.

It's good to be back here, where it all began. It's good to think back to our roots, and how it all could have ended up differently. I think what would have happened if we'd never connected… would he just have married boring Agatha? (That reminds me to ask Delia what _she's_ like now). Would I be hanging out with the gray-faced gentleman down in that seedy pub in the bad side of London?

We are tired enough after our lovemaking to take a nice 45 minute nap. It's a little chilly outside so the warm feather blankets feel wonderful, and Simon's body is as hot as ever. Our time in the tent becomes my favorite part of the whole Christmas visit.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Baz Learns to Ride a Broom (Duh)

**Simon:**

We're in the living room after dinner, sitting by the fire. Baz's parents have gone to bed and it's just the five of us… Penny, Padme, Delia, Baz, and I.

Padme says, "Have you ever learned to fly a broom, Baz?"

We all look at him. "No, of course not."

"_Why_ not? You could go flying with Simon," Delia points out. Reasonably.

"Because that's a thing for witches… for females. It takes feminine energy to fly a broom well."

Delia laughs and shakes her head. "I hate to be the first one to tell you this, Baz, but you have feminine energy."

He starts to sputter. "Oh, come on…" she says. "I don't mean that's _all_ you have. But you certainly have enough feminine energy to fly a broom, if you would only give it a try."

I think about Baz dressed for the sun with a floppy hat and parasol. And gloves. I think about Baz's flair for interior decoration and how he always insists on picking all my clothes. "She's onto something, Baz."

Padme goes to her phone and does a search for "magical brooms". She finds some for all of us, and orders. Within ten minutes five packages of brooms are sitting at our door.

Penny says, "Let's go rock and roll."

We change first… it's pretty cold outside. I have special clothes to wear for flying now—ones that have slits for my wings and tail to stick out. We agree to wear dark things, to better blend in with the night sky. When we're all fitted up we take the brooms and go outside.

It's a beautiful clear night, but chilly. Padme and Delia give Penny and Baz some simple flying instructions. It's kind of a surprise that Penny's never tried this, either, but I guess the younger generation is more comfortable picking up some of the older magical conditions. We were all kind of conditioned that brooms are outdated and cliché. Padme and Delia don't feel that way about brooms, and it's kind of a revelation. What the hell is the matter with brooms, anyway?

Baz is a little stiff and awkward at first, but his natural athleticism is his friend and he gradually gets the hang of it. He learns how to tilt and shift his weight to steer. He learns how to channel his power in a flying way. After about an hour we are all up in the air together, and it's fucking amazing. I flap my wings hard to keep up with them; brooms are rather faster. But I've been flying every day for ten years, so I know what the hell I'm doing up here and I hold my own.

We fly together over the Wavering Woods, careful to avoid the dead spot (which is considerably smaller now than it was when it and the insidious humdrum first appeared). It feels so good to be up here like this with my friends… with Baz. They can see how beautiful it all is, now! I love looking over and seeing Baz, his black hair and black cape flapping in the wind. He looks over at me and I can tell he's loving this, too, though if he doesn't pay attention he wavers a little bit and gets nervous.

We fly like that for at least an hour, until Penny and Padme complain that their hands are cold and we decide to go back to the house for a spot of tea.

We're all laughing and our faces are flushed when we walk through the front door and park our brooms against the wall. "That was a blast," Padme says. "Why haven't we been doing that every day?" Penny agrees. We all agree.

"I would never have learned that if Agatha hadn't made me go to that stupid Hallow's Eve Ball," Delia remarks.

"How _is_ old Agatha?" I ask.

"Insufferable. Imperious. She has me taking an Independent Study with her. Telepathy."

"I wonder if she ever found a companion in life. I certainly didn't pan out," I remark. Baz chuckles.

"No, she hasn't," Delia replied. "In fact, I happen to know that because I think she kind of has the hots for me."

Padme shoots her a look IMMEDIATELY. "What-?"

"Well," says Delia, quickly, "it's a big nothing. It's pathetic, really. But she told me she thinks if it wasn't for my already being involved with someone, she and I would be together by now. I remind her of Baz."

Padme is steaming… she's jealous. "You need to quit that Independent Study right now. Her telling you that kind of thing… it's not professional. She should be fired for that."

"Oh, come now, Padme. She hasn't laid a finger on me. Well… maybe just one finger. On the hem of my coat, one time." Padme's face is bright red. "It's sad, really. I feel kind of sorry for her."

"You are quitting that Independent Study."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Padme Takes the Reins

**Padme:**

Delia doesn't think I'm serious about her giving up the Independent Study with Wellbelove, but I am. I'm serious. In fact, the more I think about it, the more I'm sure I also don't want her to join the coven or stay behind after class talking to Wellbelove alone. I don't want her in any more scenarios where she's alone with that lonely old witch.

I'm sitting in Delia's bedroom in a chair by the fire, a quilt tucked around my legs, scrolling through my phone when Delia returns. She's been out for an hour or so, hunting. She takes her black cloak off and hangs it on a peg by the door, then leans over to untie her boots. As she shifts I watch her thigh muscles ripple through her tight jeans. They're her favorite old ratty pair, faded with holes in the knees, boot cut and tight around her slim hips. She's got a black ACDC t-shirt on, no bra. Her hair is loose and puffed up around her face. She looks like some kind of bad boy rocker.

Boots off, she plops down onto a chair across from me. She's slouched forward a little and her legs are wide open… she still looks like a sexy boy. "Still mad?"

"You should have told me right away."

"Tell you what? There was nothing to tell."

"Tell me our professor has the hots for you."

"It doesn't matter at all… it affects me and you not one iota."

I get up and wrap the blanket around my shoulders and body. I waddle over to her like a peevish burrito and plop down on her lap. "I'll admit it. I'm jealous."

"Can I admit to enjoying your jealousy a little?"

"I can tell you are. But if you leave me for that witch I swear I'll kill you."

She chuckles. "It's hard to take you seriously when you look like a caterpillar in a cocoon." I scowl and look away but remain on her lap. I realize I'm being ridiculous.

"How about I remind you about how completely obsessed with you I am?" Delia says. She pushes the blanket around my chest aside and runs a finger down my chest all the way to my inner thigh. She shifts me over so I open my legs a little. She lets her finger trace lower. I almost lean back and close my eyes, but no… tonight I want something different.

"Listen, you," I say, getting up. "Go over to the bed."

She raises an eyebrow, but does as I say. She reclines on it like a cat.

I drop the blanket to the floor. I walk over and stand before her. "Take off your shirt," I say.

I have never acted anywhere like this before, but I can see she's interested. She crosses her arms and slowly lifts the shirt up over her shoulders. She tosses it aside and her small breasts are exposed. Her nipples are hard and I feel myself stir. She returns to her slinky feline position on the bed.

"I want you to lay there and I don't want you to move a muscle." It's time I showed her who's boss around here. I touch her cool, pale shoulders first and stroke down her arms. I move up them again and then I touch her neck and around the top of her chest. I spend a long, careful time touching her everywhere BUT her nipples. I follow the touches with kisses. Under my careful ministrations I can tell she wants to move… at least writhe around a little. But she follows the rule and lays there passively.

By the time I do reach her nipples, she's on fire. I touch them with my fingers for awhile, but then I start to lick them. I flick my tongue back and forth in rapid motion. I pay attention to each side. When she finally breaks down and writhes and moans, I start to twist them between my thumb and fingers.

"Take off your jeans," I say. She looks up at me through her black tangle of hair and slowly undoes the button and unzips. She stays laying down but arches her pelvis up to slide them down her hips and off. She's not wearing any underwear, the vixen! I gasp, but then recover my composure. I lay down next to her and kiss her on the neck and mouth. Then I reach a hand over between her legs and spread them open. I insert first one, then two, fingers inside her. She is so wet. I run the fingers in and out for awhile, taking care to lightly, indirectly rub on her clit the whole time. I do that till she can hardly stand it anymore… I know she's very close to cumming.

Then I scoot down and put my face between her legs. She's done that to me but I've never done that to her. I love the vulnerability of it… how she trusts me not to hurt her. I love the intimacy and even the smell of it. I can't believe I've wasted so much time NOT licking her between the legs. I lick her rapidly, rhythmically, while also moving my fingers in and out of her. Every now and then I stop briefly to rest and let her catch her breath. But then I continue.

I don't stop completely till I hear her cry, "Omigod-! Padme! Oh!" in a deep, ecstatic voice, and she has the most powerful orgasm I've ever seen her have.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Scorned and Poisoned

**Delia:**

We're back at school, and it's the second to last class with Wellbelove before the end of the semester. I have agreed to drop my Independent Study with her; I will let her know after class, telepathically—Padme doesn't want me meeting alone with her anymore. It seems like an unnecessary precaution to me, but I can't deny it will probably make the whole thing easier.

Wellbelove enters the auditorium dressed to kill. She's wearing a midnight blue gown that has shoulder pads and is fitted on top, with a long tight-fitting skirt. Her outfit and hairstyle look kind of 1940's. She has her hair curled under in waves and rolled up on the sides like a pin-up girl. She has lipstick on. I think she's trying to let me know what I'm missing out on.

We get to the part where she does roll call. I hear her call off each student's name in their heads. When she gets to Padme I hear her say _"Padme Bitch… I mean _Bunc_e." _Padme grips her pencil very tight and shoots a look at her. I manage not to smirk.

When she gets to me, she says, _"Delia the Powerful,"_ and winks. Padme can't hear it or my reply: _"Scamp." _Wellbelove gives me a wink. Padme breaks her pencil.

After class we gather up our things to go. I send a telepathic message to Wellbelove on the way out. _"I'm sorry, Professor, but I can't continue our Independent Study program any longer. I'm dropping out of it and will not see you Wednesday."_

"_That's_ her_, isn't it? She's not letting you continue."_

"_No, it's my decision. I do not want to explore telepathy with you any further."_

"_You'll regret it, Delia."_

"_Perhaps. But now I think it's for the best."_

We leave and walk away from the building fast. "Did you tell her?" Padme asks.

"Yes. She says I'll regret it."

"Somehow I think you'll move on in life just fine, without her assistance. Without her _meddling_."

"You are seriously a spitfire. When did that happen?" I laugh.

"I don't know, Delia. You bring out certain qualities in me, that's for sure." Now she's laughing, too.

I'm relieved to have disengaged myself from Wellbelove that easily… but I can't help but wonder if it's really over. We still have one last Literature class together. Maybe her plan is to flunk us.

**Padme:**

Before we left home to return to school, I took Baz aside and talked to him about the thing with Wellbelove. He recommended to me that if she acts badly to us once Delia thwarts her, we should let him and Simon know right away. They'll come to the school and help straighten things out. Like Delia, he doesn't think she's so much bad and fear-worthy as she is sad and misguided. But it doesn't hurt to have a back-up plan, and he and Simon will gladly help.

It makes me feel better. I give him a hug. "I really love Delia, you know."

"I know. And I believe you've saved her… she was a mess. People like her and I need our two feet on the ground. We need solid devotion and a partner in life. I'm glad she has that in you."

**Delia:**

Back at the dorm, Lindsey stops me in the hallway. "Have you given any more thought to joining our coven?"

I answer her honestly. "No, I have not. But truthfully, it's not something I want to take on, at this time. I'm pretty busy just going to school and having a normal life."

"Oh," she says, "Well. Professor Wellbelove will be pretty disappointed. She's really set her heart on having you in the coven."

"At least she has you and the other girls," I say. "She'll have to settle for that."

**Padme:**

It's our last day of class with Wellbelove, and we have the final exam. It's tense and stressful, but somehow we get through it and I'm fairly confident we'll both pass… if she gives us honest grades. If she doesn't, I will probably get my family involved and go to school administration about her. She can't be allowed to sexually harass and bully her students.

I get up to leave and I'm "hit" by a sharp stab of pain in my head. Then my side. I look up and Wellbelove is looking right at me. She looks away, and the pain goes away, too. I hurry out the door quickly; Delia chases behind me, "Wait up!"

By the time we're back to our room, I can barely walk… I feel terrible. I fall onto my bed in a heap. I try to tell Delia what happened, but I'm tongue-tied. She puts a concerned hand on my forehead and helps me under the blankets. I can see her bending down over me, looking worried, calling my name… but her face gets wobbly. I pass out.

**Delia:**

This is too much of a coincidence to be unrelated… Wellbelove has hexed Padme. She's been laying in bed burning of fever for two hours now. I need to go find Wellbelove and confront her.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Poor Wellbelove

**Delia:**

I call Baz. "I think Agatha's put a hex on Padme. She won't wake up. She's lying in bed burning up with fever."

"Take her to the infirmary right away, Delia. They can at least hold her stable. Then wait for me and Simon to come. We'll go with you to confront Agatha. Do NOT attempt to go to her by yourself. We'll take a magical flight and be there in two hours, tops."

I call the infirmary and they send medics over with a cot. They lift her limp body to the cot and carry her away. "Do you have any idea what brought this on?" they ask. "Agatha Wellbelove," I state. "She's a menace."

I am visited, after that, by administration staff from the school. They want to know what's been going on, and I tell them. They exchange looks and tell me, "Those are some very grave accusations. We'll set up a committee and interview Professor Wellbelove. Do not attempt to see her yourself." They leave.

Nobody wants me to see Wellbelove on my own; everybody wants me to wait. But once I'm alone and sitting on my bed in my now-empty room, I hear her voice in my head. _"Come to my office, Delia. I know what's happened and I can help."_

I run over to the window. If I'm hearing her in my head, she's got to be nearby; our minds can't speak to each other from a very great distance. I don't see her anywhere on the street, but I throw on my cloak. I leave a note for Baz: "Gone to Agatha's", and I head out the door to Willoughby Hall.

As I get closer to the school, she talks to me through my mind again. _"Take the elevator to the 7__th__ floor. I live up there. And calm down. Padme's going to be fine, I promise."_

I keep my mind blank and do not respond. It's not hard to keep my mind blank, at this point—I'm moving by reflex and I have no plan for when I'm face to face with Wellbelove.

The elevator door slides open when I reach the 7th floor. It opens into a dimly lit hallway. I see a door, slightly ajar, and go inside. This must be Agatha's apartment.

It's lit by candlelight. Again, with the patchouli smell. I grimace. It's a pretty place, I suppose, with silky draperies, book shelves, and artwork scattered. I walk inside it like a caged animal. I don't see her anywhere.

"I'm sorry this had to all be so dramatic, Delia, but you weren't cooperating. I needed you to come see me privately." She steps out from the shadows. She's wearing jeans and a long flowy white shirt. Her hair is in a loose braid and her feet are bare.

"What did you do to Padme?"

"Just charmed her to sleep for awhile. She'll be fine—I told you that."

"What do you want?"

She smiles at me. "You know what I want, but you won't give it to me. So I'm asking for something else. I want you to help me turn Lindsey into a vampire. Just that… that's all. Then I'll have my vampire for the coven, and she can be my mate. Not quite as exciting as you, perhaps, but she'll do. And you and Padme can ride off into the sunset."

"Does she _want_ to be a vampire?"

"Of course she does." She motions me over to the doorway beside her. "She's in here."

I approach, cautiously. I have to walk past Agatha to enter the room. She inhales and smiles as I walk past: what a creep.

Lindsey is sitting on a couch. The room is mostly dark, but a patch of filtered sunlight gives some illumination. "Lindsey?" She doesn't respond.

"I had to spell her 'calm' for awhile. She's a little bit nervous about the whole vampire biting thing. But she wants it; she agreed."

I look at her darkly. "I don't believe you."

"Look, Delia, you better do it. Padme's not going to get better if you don't do it. One little bite; that's all I ask."

"Does she even know you want to be her mate?"

"Not yet. But she's a lot more pliable than you."

"You're a monster."

Agatha laughs. "Who's the monster, here? Me, the responsible, published professor, or YOU, the slutty alcoholic vampire? I think we both know the answer to that."

I growl at her and step forward menacingly. I'm about to bounce on _her_ when the apartment door busts open and people file in. I see three teachers and Baz. I see _Baz_. I turn to Wellbelove, but she's already moved away ten feet.

"_**I took the vorpal sword in hand," **_she says, and she's holding a sword. She's pointing it at _herself_.

"Now hold on, Agatha, let's not be overly dramatic," Baz says coolly.

She looks at him, and then me. She starts to thrust the sword into her chest… slowly. I don't know how she can withstand the pain of it.

She crumples onto the floor in a heap.

We rush to her. She's still alive; she stirs. "Kiss me, Delia," she says in a gurgled voice. There is blood in her voice. I shake my head, repulsed. I look at Baz and see compassion in his eyes. He motions slightly with his fingers and says softly, "As you like." When he does this, I see a transparent shadow image of me separate from my body and crouch down on the floor by Agatha. I see the shadow-me reach down and kiss Agatha. She smiles and closes her eyes.

Then she bites down on the magical cyanide capsule she was hiding in her mouth, and deadly green smoke pours out. If I had really kissed her, I'd be dead.

But I'm not dead. She is. She died just now, smiling, thinking that I had kissed her and that she had killed me. Thinking that she "won."

"Omigod," I said. "That's just really, really sad."

"Come on, Delia," Baz says, gently. "Let's go see Padme."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Vampires at the Beach

**Padme:**

It's no problem arranging a break from school, after that. The administration agrees, last minute, to let us take a semester off. I'm still not 100% back to health after Agatha's poison hex, and Delia's a little bit emotionally traumatized. She'd never seen someone die in front of her like that, by sword and by suicide, no less, and Agatha's mental mind games with her were another tough thing to deal with.

So we take Simon and Baz up on their invitation to Tahiti. They had plans to go there, anyway, on one of their buying trips for the shop. So we pack our bags and fly over to a beautiful tropical island.

I buy my first bikini. I feel like a chunk when I put it on, and tie a floral sarong around my waist so hopefully no one notices my stomach flab. Delia looks at me admiringly… I needn't worry. She likes my curves and my brown skin. She tucks a flower in my hair and holds my hand as we walk to the beach with Baz and Simon.

Her and Baz are covered head to toe in clothes… loose fitting white beach clothes, but clothes nonetheless. They bring a huge beach umbrella and sit in the shade, with floppy sunhats and sunglasses, while Simon and I play frisbee in the water.

**Delia:**

Baz and I recline in lounge chairs and sip fruity red drinks through straws. We watch as Simon and Padme cavort in the water. Simon is absolutely ripped and golden-looking… he's not exactly tanned, but over time his freckles have spread everywhere and he looks like he's be at home on Bay Watch, or something.

Padme looks like an exotic princess. Her long black hair is loose and wet. The flower that was in her hair is floating away, out to sea. Her large breasts in the bikini bounce and bob in the water in the most charming way. Baz and I regard the view very fondly.

"I'm so glad you came when you did, Baz," I say. "I don't know what I was going to try to do on my own with Agatha. I think my only plan was to put my hands around her neck."

"Yeah, she was perhaps a few steps ahead of you in that situation. I'm glad we were in time to help. Though I wish we could have saved her, too. I had no idea she was that messed up."

"Yes, she was."

"So there's a fire on the beach tonight and dancers. Want to go? I'm told there'll be roast pork."

"That sounds awesome."

Padme and Simon are looking over at us, waving. They're grinning at us and I can see they're trying to get us to come into the water. "Should we?" I ask.

"If we do, we're going to get burned," Baz replies.

"Then they'll have to rub aloe vera all over our bodies."

"Let's go."

We stand up and peel off a few layers of clothing. Though I never intended to use it, I do have a swimming suit on underneath… a yellow string bikini, picked out by Padme. She's got wide eyes as we approach the water, and Simon's clapping his hands. I look at Baz, and he nods. We dive into the water together, toward our loves.

I think of what Simon might say. "Crowley, it's a good life."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: What Can You Buy With Time?

(Ten years after the union of Padme and Delia, and twenty years after the events of "Carry On"):

Delia:

I enter the long wooden corridor. Baz is sitting in one of the chairs along the wall. He sees me and stands; I go to him and we take each other's hands.

We look at each other. Neither one of us is as old as we look. As vampires, we age differently, but both of us have taken mortal lovers so feel obliged to age along with them. It's just an illusion… a spell. Same as spelling Simon's wings and tail away with invisibility. It's done so people won't talk or stare at us; it's done so our lovers don't feel insecure and less than us... don't second guess our decision to love them despite the prospect of middle age paunch.

As a woman, it's no easy thing to spell my face older, every day. To deliberately inflict on myself the wrinkles and loss of muscle tone. It's not really a sacrifice yet… I only have to make myself look about thirty. What will it be like to make myself look 50? 60? Or more than that? I'll find out, eventually. It will definitely be a test of vanity.

"How did it go for you, Baz?"

Once a year the coven will hear proposals for magical trades. If you are a magical creature who has special powers, you can offer some part of that power up to the coven in exchange for a dispensation. Baz has proposed giving 50 years of his life so that Simon can have an additional 20. He's hoping the trade will make them approximately the same age when they die.

"They said yes." He smiled tightly at me. "It's already done."

"Baz."

"I think we'll have the same time together, me and Simon. It's what I wanted. I don't want the years without Simon."

"You are a hopeless romantic. Does he know yet?"

"No. I didn't want to tell him till we knew for sure." He paused. "I don't know if I'll ever tell him, so don't you."

"Baz, start drinking human blood. You can get it willingly; people will give it. You can get your longer life back."

"I told you I don't want it."

"Dammit, Baz."

I HAVE been drinking human blood, and so have elongated my vampire life even more. I'm willing to trade 50 years to give Padme a child… but it's not the same level of sacrifice as Baz has just given. I will still probably outlive Padme by about fifty years. When she's dead I'll be able to get my youthful appearance back and start over. I will be able to find another love, if I want, or at least have sexual partners beyond Padme.

I feel cold and calculating, realizing that… agreeing that that will be the state of things. It not that I don't love Padme. She will never know a life without me.

It's just that I'm not as self-sacrificing as Baz.

A door opens down the corridor.

"Mordelia Grimm?"

"That's me." I give Baz's hands a squeeze and walk alone to the open door.

The coven is gathered and seated. I know them; they know me… but it all looks so impersonal.

"What is your proposed trade, Mordelia?"

"I want Padme to have a child: my child. In exchange I will give 50 years of my life."

"You realize that no one can know how long they really have to live. If fate cuts you short due to violence or injury, you may find yourself dead on the floor of this room with this loss of fifty years."

I sigh. "I realize that. I accept the risk."

"You could avoid the risk altogether by adopting a child and keeping all your years of life."

"That's not what I want. I want Padme to have MY child."

They exchange looks with each other. "All right. Wait out in the hall while we deliberate."

I get up and return to Baz. "Well?"

"They're thinking about it."

"It seems such an odd thing to want… a child," Baz observes, softly.

"I know. I thought the same thing myself, when Padme first brought it up."

"When did you decide that you wanted it to be yours?"

"Almost immediately."


End file.
